


Grim Turn Of Events

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Battle, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Fights, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Harems, Hypnotism, Ice Powers, Illusions, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Missionary Position, Monsters, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Rain Sex, Rimming, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Spanking, Sphinxes, Tails, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Beacon falls, but not the way we know. A hitherto unseen kind of Grimm invades the kingdom like a swarm of locusts, leaving only empty streets and the creatures of Grimm in their wake.Somehow, Jaune Arc has managed to weather the storm, but what will he do now, all by himself?





	1. Grimm Injection

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Blake Bridgeman]

Jaune wondered how things had turned out this way. He was sneaking though the ruined streets of Vale, looking for a way to escape the city. Only a few hours ago everything had been normal.

The Vytal Festival had been in full swing. Yang’s assault had left a foul taste in everybody’s mouths, but people tried to move on and enjoy the rest of the festival. Then Pyrrha fought Penny, and everything went to hell.

When Penny lay broken in the arena, a broadcast came on, accusing Ozpin and the other headmasters of fostering and encouraging such violence. The crowd started to panic, and the woman was still speaking, when the feed cut out.

The sky went dark. Jaune thought it looked like a pitch-black cloud, but the mass didn’t move naturally. It writhed and churned before it descended upon the arena. When it came closer, the humming became audible. It was a swarm. A swarm of insect-like Grimm. Jaune had never seen or heard of such creatures, and neither had his teammates.

The pests came for the audience and for the combatants alike. Jaune remembered catching a glimpse of Pyrrha swinging at the beasts before being engulfed. He, Nora and Ren fled, but got separated in the crowd.

Jaune had moved as if in a daze. He recalled people falling over, rolling around, trying to fend of the Grimm, but to no avail. Somehow, he had made it down into the city. In the transport, they heard the Grimm slamming into their vehicle, but they didn’t pack enough punch to get at them.

Once they had reached the city, they realized that the attack had not been exclusive to the arena. Jaune had seen civilians, members of the White Fang, and even some students getting overwhelmed by a horde of these new creatures. There was no time to summon his gear. He fled, swatting whatever creatures he could out of his way. Curiously, they seemed to leave him largely alone, unlike the people around him.

That had been several hours ago. The attack had died down in the meantime. The pests had taken off, and there was hardly anyone left, other than Grimm. It was a nightmare. Jaune didn’t know which was worse, being alone and unarmed in this situation, or the fact that the people of the city had seemingly been devoured entirely. There were no traces left. No bodies, no blood, no nothing.

The thought that his friends might not have made it made him sick. It was unbearable. He wanted to call them, to make sure they were alright, but his scroll was broken. He had tripped during his escape and landed right on it, which meant he couldn’t get his weapons, either.

He hid in an abandoned shop until nightfall. He wasn’t sure if travelling by night would be to his advantage or not, but the streets were crowded with Grimm during the day, so he might as well try, he thought. At least there was enough food and drink. He spent his time packing supplies, and whatever other useful stuff he could find, before taking a nap. He wanted to be well rested for what would surely be a long trip. He didn’t have anywhere to go, after all.

He was far from home, so his best shot was the next settlement. The fact that he didn’t know which one that was and how to get there didn’t exactly raise his spirits. He would simply have to walk until he found a road, or anything, really.

He managed to get out the following night. Whether the creatures of Grimm had gone to sleep or if they had simply abandoned the city after wrecking it was hard to say, but he wasn’t going to complain. He was easy pickings without his sword at the very least. As long as he could avoid confrontations, he could make it.

However, navigating the forest at night was difficult. He kept tripping and running into bushes. After an hour he was already covered in bruises and cuts. Mercifully, he reached a clearing. He took the opportunity to take a break, and to put on a band-aid here and there.

Unfortunately for him, something spied him. The creature silently descended upon him on leathery wings. He only just heard the rush of its approach when its clawed feet kicked him in the back. It was a good thing he wore armor.

He landed in the dirt, tried to roll over and get up quickly, but the thing was already upon him. It was a Grimm, no doubt about it, but no kind he had ever seen before. It was humanoid. It was largely covered in dark, oily scales, rather than fur. Its hands and feet had long, pale claws, poised to tear his throat out. Its lizard-like eyes glowed a fierce red, and two large wings extended from its back.

What shocked Jaune to the core, more so than the pain of the attack, even more so than the fear of his imminent death, was the creature’s body. It wasn’t only vaguely humanoid; it was a woman’s body. She wore a golden chest plate, broken pieces of armor still clung to her limbs, and a red skirt hung in tatters around her hips. Her hair had gone pitch black, and her tiara must’ve been broken by a pair of horns that had grown from her head, but Jaune recognized the face beyond the shadow of a doubt. It was Pyrrha.

He whispered her name in disbelief. Whatever had happened to her; whatever had made her this way, she snarled at him and raised a claw to finish him off. There was nothing Jaune could do. She was strong. A single foot on his chest was enough to pin him, no matter how much he struggled.

“Pyrrha, please, don’t!”, he said, tears welling up in his eyes. The monster struck, but halted. Jaune had braced himself for the kill by closing his eyes, but when his throat remained attached to the rest of his body, he dared to take a look.

She was staring at him. Her face was unreadable, but he noticed her lips moving ever so slightly.  
“J… J… aun…e …Jaune“, she mumbled. Maybe there was some hope left.  
“Yes, Pyrrha! It’s me!”, he said, and couldn’t keep from smiling. Maybe, just maybe, she would let him go. He was so happy, just because of the possibility, that he felt all warm and fuzzy.

Then Pyrrha gasped, and her eyes turned back to their natural green.  
“Jaune!”, she said, as if she only just then recognized him for real. Jaune’s eyes widened when she started to change. Her hair turned fiery red once more, the scales that covered most of her body started shimmering like copper and gold, and what remained of her natural skin turned from deathly white back to its normal rosy color.

Pyrrha panted. Apparently, the change had exhausted her, but she took her foot off of Jaune’s chest, and extended a claw to help him up. He took it, and got back on his feet.  
“Are you… yourself?”, he asked, tentatively. She nodded. “What happened to you? What about the others?”. Pyrrha took a moment to collect herself.  
“I… don’t know. There were these flying Grimm. They overwhelmed me. I thought I was done for, but then I started to change, and once that was done, I set out…”, she said.  
“To do what?”  
“…to hunt”. Jaune swallowed audibly.  
“But how did you regain your senses?”, he asked. Pyrrha shook her head.  
“I don’t know, but…”, she said, and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Jaune! I’m so glad you’re here!”. He hesitated, but eventually hugged her back.  
“Me, too”, he said, hoarsely, feeling a little choked up.

When they were still hugging twenty seconds later, Jaune was starting to feel a little awkward.  
“Pyrrha, you’re pretty warm. Mind letting me…?”. She looked at him with a cheeky smile on her face.  
“Am I too hot for you, Jaune?”, she asked teasingly. Jaune felt his cheeks burn up.  
“N-no, I mean, that’s not…”  
“I get it. Good thing I can fix that”, Pyrrha said. She loosened her grip on Jaune, and he thought she had just made a joke to lighten the mood, but then she simply grabbed her chest plate, and tore it right off. Jaune’s eyes went wide as saucers when her breasts jiggled freely, right in front of him.  
“W-what are you…!?”, he stammered before Pyrrha shoved a forked tongue into his mouth.

She pushed him to the floor and straddled him. Jaune couldn’t keep up. Pyrrha’s lips were soft and nice, and even the weird, forked tongue felt good. She grabbed his hands and put them on her boobs, which were warm and soft and perfect, and her hips kept grinding on his growing erection.

Eventually, he managed to tear his lips away.  
“What’re you doing!?”, he asked, with his hands still on her boobs. She kept grinding on him and smiled lasciviously at him.  
“Well, first I’m getting you hard”, she panted. Her eyes were smoldering. She reached for his zipper, and mercifully opened it. Jaune groaned when she tugged at his pants and freed his cock. Pyrrha giggled happily when it came into view. “And then”, she said, reaching for her skirt. She tore it off, revealing a smooth, partially scaled, and positively dripping pussy. “I’ll put you in there!”, she squealed, raised her hips, and impaled herself on it before Jaune could say anymore.

She yelped, and Jaune felt her tense up all around his cock. Her vagina quivered for a second or two. Similarly, Jaune groaned and gasped when he felt her slippery embrace for the first time. It was incredibly hot inside her, and incredibly wet. Her honey started running down his shaft right away.

“So…”, Pyrrha giggled, raising her hips. “…big!”, she said happily and slammed her hips back down. She rolled her hips, chuckling lasciviously, before raising her hips again. Pyrrha quickly developed a rhythm. The ride was hard and fast. Pyrrha’s hips came crashing down in rapid succession, driving Jaune’s cock far enough inside her for him to rub against the deepest parts.

It made his hips ache, but her pussy just felt amazing. It coiled around him, squeezed and massaged him, but no matter how much he liked it, he certainly didn’t enjoy it as much as Pyrrha did.

She had started by moaning pleasurably, but before long she was howling like an animal. She shook her hips ceaselessly, holding nothing back. Her tongue lazily lulled from her mouth, and occasionally she would squeal and go cross-eyed for just a moment. Jaune would’ve never thought it possible for his friend to put on such a slutty display, but it turned him on.

He reached out and groped her bouncing tits, which prompted another happy squeal from her.  
“Yes! Touch me more!”, she cried. She kept giggling while pounding him into the ground.  
“Pyrrha, not so rough, please”, Jaune winced.  
“Sorry, Jaune! It just feels so fucking good!”, she cried and threw her head back. Jaune felt her pussy tightening around him, but barely noticed. He was distracted by the fire Pyrrha was blasting into the night sky.

“Wow… does that mean you’ve finished?”, Jaune asked, stunned. Pyrrha smiled at him and rested for a moment. Then she shook her head.  
“No, I just came, that’s all”, she chuckled. “I didn’t even know that I could spit fire. I’ll have to be careful with that”.  
“But, if you’ve had an orgasm, doesn’t that mean…?”, Jaune said timidly and stopped when Pyrrha leaned down until she was mere inches from his face. She slowly started moving her hips again and quickly sped up.  
“I won’t be satisfied until you’ve dumped a thick, hot load of cum inside me! I want it! I want it, I want it, I want it!”, she squealed. Her hips were already moving at a rapid pace again.

Jaune didn’t get what had gotten into her, but it wasn’t like he could deny her wishes. If she kept working her hips like that he would cum in no time.  
“Ahahahah! I can feel you twitching, Jaune! Give it to me! Fill me up!”, Pyrrha cried. The excitement in her eyes, the big smile on her face, the hot pussy coiled around his cock… It all made it impossible for Jaune to hold on any longer.

“Pyrrha!”, he groaned, grabbed her butt, and jammed his cock balls deep inside her.  
“Yes!”, Pyrrha screamed when the release came. Her pussy trembled all around him tickling more and more semen out of him. It just kept coming. Jaune had never let out so much in one go, but every time he thought he had finished, another squirt was ready for release.

While he pumped shot after shot of semen into Pyrrha, he looked up at her. She looked at him with smoldering eyes, panting. Her mouth hung open, her tongue dangled out of it, and saliva dribbled off of it onto Jaune’s neck. When it seemed like Jaune had finally finished, she leaned down and kissed him deeply, which Jaune readily reciprocated.

Some time later, they had made camp. They deemed a fire unsafe, but they wouldn’t be cold anyway. Pyrrha’s body was warm enough to keep the night chill at bay.

They lay together, Pyrrha resting her head on his chest.  
“Are you okay?”, Jaune asked. Pyrrha lifted her head and looked a little sheepish.  
“Sorry about before. I’ve calmed down”, she told him. That was a relief, to be sure, but not what Jaune had been curious about.  
“I was actually talking about you… well, your body. Can we turn you back to normal?”. Pyrrha lay back down.  
“I don’t know. You’d think I’d be distressed about this, but I feel fine, weirdly enough”, she said, lifting a claw and inspecting it in the moonlight. That was strange indeed, but Jaune wasn’t going to complain. There was something else that he was curious about though…

“Don’t you want to… put on some clothes?”, he asked sheepishly. Pyrrha had made no effort to get dressed again after their romp. She didn’t even seem slightly embarrassed, which seemed awfully unlike her.  
“I’m comfortable… being naked around you”, she said. And that was all she said. Jaune’s face turned bright red, but that was all. He supposed he didn’t mind if she didn’t. It was only going to be a bit distracting. Despite her new, lizard-like features, Pyrrha was still beautiful, in his eyes at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon request, and for the readers' convenience, I'll be listing what kind of creature the transformed characters are supposed to be.
> 
> Pyrrha = dragon-esque Grimm


	2. Cold Fear

Pyrrha howled into the night as warm semen flooded her quivering pussy. Jaune panted and leaned forward, resting his face on her breasts. A clawed hand came up and caressed his shaggy blonde hair.  
“A-amazing…”, Pyrrha sighed contently.

Two days had passed since their reunion, and in the short time sex had become a ritual for them. A ritual that had to be performed several times a day.

They had continued deeper into the woods. They made good headway thanks to Pyrrha. Her new shape made it easy for her to scout ahead, and her newfound strength sufficed to tear apart any run-of-the-mill Grimm. 

However, their progress was hampered by the constant need to take breaks. Bursts of strong desire would make Pyrrha go after Jaune every once in a while, and the only way to lift her out of the lustful haze was to have sex.

Doing it two or three times a day was a little rough, but Jaune did his best. After their first time, when Pyrrha had pinned him down, he craved sex. It just felt too good. He took it upon himself to do the work, pounding her wanton pussy and cumming inside whenever she wanted, as had just happened before bedtime.

Jaune pulled out, and got on his feet.  
“Aww, we could’ve just gone to sleep like that, you know?”, Pyrrha said, pouting. Jaune chuckled. That was still just the lust talking, surely.  
“I’ll just take a quick dip in the river. Be right back”, he said. Pyrrha nodded and watched him disappear in the underbrush.

Washing the sweat of the day off felt fantastic, even if the water was a little too cold for his liking. He was already looking forward to cuddling up to Pyrrha’s warm body again.

Their situation hadn’t improved a whole lot. They still had no definite direction in mind. Pyrrha had told him that there were no towns within walking distance, and his supplies were running low with another mouth to feed.

However, he felt at ease. He wasn’t alone anymore, and that was worth so much more to him at that point than some measly food or even a distinct goal.

Jaune’s musings were interrupted when the water felt uncomfortably cold. He should’ve gotten used to it already. His breath caught in his throat when he looked down. The water around his knees was covered in a thin layer of ice. It cracked easily when he moved, but the sight still distressed him. It was summer!

Jaune looked around in a panic. That couldn’t be natural. A stepped onto the bank and promptly slipped on the frozen mud. A jagged corner here and there left cuts on his hands and knees, but he had no time to dwell on them.

He rolled over and saw the culprit. Walking on the water was a white shadow, an icy specter. It emerged from a cloud of ice crystals. The glowing red eyes were the first distinct features Jaune could make out. He wanted to get up and get to Pyrrha, but the ice was spreading faster now. His hands and legs were restrained, and he couldn’t break the stuff anymore. He was trapped.

A pair of glowing red eyes came closer. Gradually, a humanoid figure, seemingly transparent, like ice, became visible. It resembled a slender woman. The slight curve of her hips matched her modest chest. Her facial features were straight and regal looking. She was missing some features. Her breasts, as well as her crotch were perfectly smooth. No nipples or slit in sight. She looked like a doll carved from ice.

She looked like Weiss.

“W-w-w-w-eissssssss…”, Jaune said. He would’ve liked to say more, but it was just too cold now. Weiss was emanating it, or rather, it was as if she was draining the heat from the surroundings. His teeth were chattering, and his limbs were going numb.

She stood before him, looking down on him with her head held high. A slender hand of ice reached for his throat, and Jaune felt fear welling up in his gut. He wanted to implore her to spare him, but he simply couldn’t talk.

Surprisingly, the hand didn’t go for his neck. Instead, it cupped his cheek. She stared at him for a long moment. The skin touching her hand hurt from the cold.

“…Jaune”, she said, eventually. It came out in a long, drawn out, breathy manner, Along with more icy fog. Jaune saw her eyes flicker. It was as if the black of her sclera was swallowing the red, only for Weiss’ natural blue to emerge from the darkness.

Her appearance underwent only small changes. Her glassy body turned white, and glittered like fresh snow. Furthermore, nipples emerged from her breasts and a cleft formed between her legs. She almost looked normal again, maybe a little paler, and with black eyes.

She blinked at him a few times, and recognition was plain on her face. However, Jaune only rejoiced when the ice capturing him started to melt away.

He rubbed his limbs to warm up.  
“A-are you b-back t-to your s-senses?”, he asked. Weiss nodded silently. Her eyes rested on him.  
“Sorry for attacking you, Jaune”, she said, squatting down.

Weiss’ story was much like Pyrrha’s. She got overwhelmed, changed, and went out to hunt. Once the city was destroyed, she had moved out into the woods, hoping to catch some stragglers, or find new victims altogether.

She mentioned that her clothes had shattered when her ice powers had manifested, and she was just as nonchalant about her nudity as Pyrrha.

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay, Weiss”, Jaune said, still rubbing warmth into his wrists. Weiss smiled, but only for a moment. A frown marred her dazzlingly white forehead.  
“You’re not though. I’m so sorry. Let me make it up to you”, she said, and climbed on top of him. Jaune was about to say something about not needing any more cooling, but to his surprise, her skin felt more normal than it looked. It was smooth, soft and even warm. Not as warm as a normal human’s hand, and especially not as warm as Pyrrha’s body was now, but warm nonetheless.

She straightened her back, and looking up at her, he realized that her pussy was absolutely gushing. His cock twitched to life, even after the cold ordeal and sex with Pyrrha, and Weiss bit her lip when she saw it swelling up.

“You’re making me melt down here, Jaune”, she said, rubbing across her drenched crotch. She tentatively touched his cock. “Hot! Jaune, you naughty boy! If you put that in me, I’m going to turn into a puddle in no time!”, she said, sounding not at all perturbed by the prospect.

Her demeanor reminded Jaune of Pyrrha. Was Weiss stricken with these lust attacks, too?  
Apparently so, because Weiss lined herself up with his dick, and rammed it in in one go. She threw her head back and cried out while Jaune hissed. Despite her appearance, her pussy felt hot. The fact that Weiss was completely overflowing to begin with helped a lot when she tried to fit all of him into her tight snatch in one go.  
“Fuuuuuck…”, she groaned as her pussy tightly coiled around Jaune’s cock. It fit snuggly. “I’m so full with heat!”. Weiss giggled and started bouncing. Everything went smoothly with how slippery she was. Velvety pussy writhed as she rode him, and his dick stretched her little hole wide open.

Weiss’ shook her head wildly. Jaune could tell how much she liked it by the big grin on her face. It was the same kind of look Pyrrha had when they had sex, only that Weiss’ tongue wasn’t dangling from her mouth.

Somehow, having something like this happen a second time made Jaune more comfortable. One Weiss had found her rhythm, for their mutual pleasure. Jaune rose far enough so he could suck her nipples. They were cool on his tongue and as hard as ice. Weiss hissed and whined when he started teasing her thus.

“Mmmmh, Jaune! Yes! Let me feel your hot tongue more!”, she moaned, cupping his face. He stopped sucking her nips and looked up. Weiss immediately went for a deep kiss. It was odd, but pleasant. Weiss’ mouth was also a little cool, and her saliva was very thin, as if it was just water. The kiss was refreshing for Jaune, and, judging by her muffled moaning, quite pleasurable for Weiss.

Eventually, as Jaune grew more excited, he grabbed Weiss tight butt, and started thrusting into her from below. His balls slapped against her, and he consistently hit her deep inside.

She was clinging to him, whining meekly as her orgasm approached.  
“Let’s cum together Weiss! Wait for my load!”, Jaune panted.  
“Yes! Make me melt with your hot stuff!”, she squealed happily.

When the first burst of viscous heat spread inside her, Weiss cried out into the night. Jaune was hugging her tightly, groaning into her ears while he filled her up.

“Jaune!?”, a call sounded through the night, cutting their time to enjoy the afterglow short. Pyrrha burst onto the scene, ready to strike in case of danger. She saw Jaune, buried under something. She wanted to get him out from under it, but hesitated when the white pile looked up.  
“Weiss?”, she asked. The ice queen smiled awkwardly.  
“Hi, Pyrrha”

Later, they were sitting around a campfire after talking through everything. Weiss had been the resident alpha Grimm, and she hadn’t suffered any others in on her turf, so they didn’t have to worry about attracting attention.

“So, do you want to tag along?”, Jaune asked her. Weiss stared into the flames, maybe looking for an answer.  
“Are you sure running away is the best course of action?”, she asked.  
“Hey, I’d like to help, but what are we supposed to do? Vale lies in ruins and is infested with Grimm”, Jaune told her. He thought Weiss was calling him a coward for fleeing, and Pyrrha as well, for that matter. “Our chances of finding survivors are slim at best, and even if we find any, where would we take them?”

Glances passed between the trio.  
“That’s actually not what I had in mind”, Weiss said, raising eyebrows. “If this happened to me and Pyrrha, then surely some other people got affected by these horrid creatures the same way. And if they did, you might be able to help them at least get back to their senses”.

“Why me?”, Jaune asked, puzzled.  
“Because you ran into two of us, and we turned back to normal”, Weiss said, matter-of-factly.  
“Well, mostly”, Pyrrha said, spreading her wings for effect. Weiss shrugged. Her point stood regardless.  
“Hold on a second. Don’t you think you’re reading a little too much into this? Maybe the effect just wears off naturally”, Jaune said.  
“Then it should have taken roughly the same amount of time for Pyrrha and me to turn normal again, which it didn’t”, Weiss told him.  
“I think she’s got a point, Jaune”, Pyrrha said. “Whatever the reason, you seemed to have cured us, and maybe we can help more people, maybe even our friends, by returning to Vale. It’s the best shot we have. Besides, even if it doesn’t work, Weiss and I should be able to deal with whatever creatures of Grimm might cross our path”, she said confidently. Weiss nodded and smiled in agreement.

The idea that he had done anything to turn them back still bewildered Jaune, but the girls were making a convincing argument. It was hopeful, and a little hope could go a long way at times like these.  
“Alright, you guys win. Tomorrow, we’ll travel back to Vale”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with like 37°C outside. You would think thinking about all this cold would've amde it a little more bearable, but no...
> 
> Weiss = Ice Spirit Grimm (think something along the lines of an evil Yuki-Onna)


	3. Wolfchild

The trio was on its way back to Vale. Pyrrha flew overhead, and Weiss walked ahead of Jaune. Both of them had semen running down their thighs after a round of wake-up sex.

It was exhausting, having two horny girls to take care of now, but Jaune didn’t want to complain. It didn’t seem like they had much of a choice in the matter. Their lust made them unreasonable, and sating it was the fastest way of turning them back to normal. Besides, it did feel good.

He didn’t really think of their romp that morning as a threesome, but it had been exciting none the less. They had taken turns with him, and cheered him on, mostly because they had wanted the other girl to finish quickly.

It was odd how they demanded of him to cum inside every time. However, it was effective. It was as if his semen quelled the fire threatening to consume them, at least for a while.

Jaune yawned. He kept thinking about those things, and the view he had of their sexy, not quite human bodies made it tough to think about anything else. Secretly, he was looking forward to the inevitable sex break they’d have to take at around noon.

Jaune’s musings and fantasies were interrupted when out of nowhere, something shot out of the canopy at Pyrrha. She screeched when she got hit and fell to the ground.  
“Who shot that!?”, Jaune asked.  
“That didn’t look like a projectile, it was too large. I’ll go get her, you wait here, Jaune!”, Weiss said and ran off. She pointed at the ground in front of her, creating a strip of ice. She jumped onto it and began sliding at high speed.

Just like that, Jaune found himself alone in the forest. He heard screams and bangs in the distance. The fight sounded intense. He wondered what kind of monster could seriously stand up to Pyrrha and Weiss combined.

However, he couldn’t wonder for long. He heard rustling and spun around. He saw nothing, other than trees and bushes. Then it rustled again, behind him. Then to his right, to the left, in the trees!

Jaune began to panic. Was he surrounded?  
“Sorry, Weiss”, he whispered and started slowly walking away. He clearly couldn’t stay there. The rustling followed him, but he saw nothing when he looked over his shoulder. It closed in on him, and he broke out into a sprint.

As he ran along the footpath, he peered over his shoulder and finally saw something. It was only one creature, small and covered in black fur, but incredibly fast! It closed the distance at a worrying rate. Jaune tried running faster, but his legs were starting to feel heavy. He was running out of breath.

When he heard the beast’s panting it was already too late. It pounced on him, making him fall into the dirt. Claws tore at his clothes and scratched his skin.

Jaune struggled. They devolved into a knot of limbs and fur, rolling around in the dirt, struggling for supremacy. Fortunately for Jaune, the Grimm wasn’t very strong. By Grimm standard, anyway. After a fierce struggle, the Grimm ended up sitting on top of him, claws poised to tear his throat out, fangs bared and snarling. He only barely managed to hold it off.

Big red eyes stared down at him. Now that he got a good look at it, he realized it was another humanoid, another familiar face. Surprisingly large breasts were framed by coarse fur, saliva was dripping off of sharp fangs.

“Ruby! Please, stop!”, he groaned. His arms were growing weaker, but he felt the pressure lessening gradually.  
“J… Jau…”, the beast grunted. Her eyes seemed to flicker, and suddenly turned to the silvery color Jaune was familiar with. “Jaune!”, Ruby said, sounding normal. As if a wave of color washed over her, her fur started showing streaks of red.

“Are you back to normal?”, Jaune panted. Ruby looked at her furry arms.  
“Normal is not the word, I think, but I’m good”, she said. It was a relief, and maybe confirmation for Weiss and Pyrrha’s theory.

He would’ve liked to let go of Ruby’s wrists and get back on his feet, but she was still exerting force.  
“Mind getting off?”, he said timidly. Ruby’s face looked a little flushed.  
“But it’s so fortunate that we ran into each other, Jaune! Don’t you think we should celebrate?”, she said, licking her lips, and grinding her hips on his crotch. He had almost expected it at that point. It seemed like turning back made them horny.

He knew the drill at that point, so he reached between them, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock. Ruby squealed happily when she felt it touching her dripping pussy.

Elsewhere, Weiss and Pyrrha were catching their breath. Pyrrha was mostly unscathed. Her scales provided a good deal of protection. The thing that had pulled her out of the sky was still snarling at them, frozen up to its neck in a block of ice, courtesy of Weiss.

“Yang, don’t you recognize me?”, the ice queen asked. Her Grimm friend snapped at her with her sharp teeth. Red eyes twinkled menacingly at her captors, and her frozen, black fur stood on end.

Weiss heaved a sad sigh.  
“Hey, don’t feel so down”, Pyrrha said warmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We should take her to Jaune. If we were right, she’ll be back to normal in no time!”.  
“You’re right, but how are we going to transport her?”, Weiss asked. Pyrrha climbed onto the block of ice and drove her claws into it. She started flapping her wings, and got a little bit of lift, but couldn’t really move the thing.  
“Maybe if I shave some of it off…”, she panted. Weiss thought about it for a moment.  
“Think you can push it?”, she asked. Pyrrha looked at the block of ice and nodded.

Pushing Yang around was not much of an effort when Weiss provided a strip of ice to push her on. They occasionally caught on a tree root or a low hanging branch, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle.

They began to worry when they arrived back on the track and Jaune was gone. They followed his trail, concerned about the other set of tracks following him, but found their worries quickly dispelled when they found him.

Ruby was mewling beneath him. She clung to him with all her might, while he crushed her little pussy. Pyrrha, Weiss and Yang watched him screw Ruby’s brains out.

They saw his thick member spreading her open and diving deep inside her, they saw his balls slapping against her fuzzy butt, and they saw her pussy overflowing with juices. Then, with a grunt, Jaune came. Ruby whimpered serenely as her pussy got filled up.

When it was over, Jaune puled out his dick, and Ruby remained on the ground, twitching and giggling in orgasmic bliss. His semen was slowly flowing out of her, forming a puddle between her legs.

“Satisfied?”, he panted, rising to his feet.  
“I’ll bet”, Pyrrha said, startling Jaune. He spun around, cock still hard and dripping with a mixture of bodily fluids.  
“I’m so glad you guys are alright!”, Jaune said before he inspected the block of ice. “Is that… Yang?”. As if to answer his question, she snarled at him.  
“Yes, it is. Now come closer. It seems like you already turned Ruby back to normal, so Yang shouldn’t be a problem, right?”, Weiss said enthusiastically. 

Jaune agreed and came closer, looking straight into Yang’s red eyes.  
“Yang, do you recognize me?”, he asked. She snarled and struggled, but the icy prison wouldn’t budge. They stared at each other for a while, and eventually, Jaune noticed her calming down. The snarling ceased, and her expression softened. “Yang?”.

“V-v… Vomitboy?”, she asked. Suddenly, her black fur brightened, turning into shimmering golden hair, and her red eyes returned to their natural lilac color.  
“Yeah, that’s me”, Jaune said drily, while Weiss and Pyrrha snickered. “Glad to have you back, Yang”.  
“You sure look like you’re glad to see me”, she said huskily, eyeing Jaune’s erection. A glance passed between Jaune and the other two girls.  
“Melt the ice. I think Yang is in desperate need of some warmth. Isn’t that right?”

“YES!”, Yang cried. She was on all fours, with Jaune banging her from behind. He hadn’t noticed it when he first did it with Ruby, but both of them had similar features, befitting of sisters, including a short tail, which wagged happily while he pleasured her. Even when covered in golden fur, her body was sexy. Her curvy hips and round butt were alluring, and her luscious boobs remained mostly hairless. They were warm, supple and wonderfully soft.

“Come on, Jaune. Breed that bitch already”, Pyrrha, murmured into his ear, caressing his stomach.  
“Yes, so I can have my turn”, Weiss chimed in, pressing her breasts against his arm. They started bickering over who would get to go next. Watching him not only finish off Ruby, but also screw Yang had flipped their switches, too, it seemed.

However, before he worried about doing them, he had to finish Yang. He grabbed her by the waist, pulled her closer and held her in place while he filled her up with a generous helping of cum. A low whine escaped her as she relaxed and slowly lowered herself onto the ground. Only her butt, with its wagging tail remained in the air.  
“That hit the spot, huh, Yang?”, Ruby asked, petting her sister's head. She hadn’t shown any signs of rekindling lust, thankfully.  
“Uhu…”, Yang groaned with a satisfied smile on her face. Ruby giggled.

After taking care of everyone, they continued their journey until nightfall.  
“So, it seems like we were correct, Jaune”, Weiss said when everyone was gathered around a campfire. “Somehow you turn people like us back to normal. Yang only got better once you were there”.  
“Thanks for that, by the way”, Yang laughed and hugged Jaune. Ruby joined, as well.

There was no reason to doubt it anymore, and Jaune was happy about that. Maybe they could really save everyone! Only one thing gave him pause.

How was he supposed to keep up when all of them needed his help with the inevitable horniness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby = Wolf Grimm


	4. Thunderstruck

The weather turned for the worst as they approached Vale. It was raining, had been all day, and there was no sign of it stopping anytime soon. Pyrrha was unfazed by the drizzle. As soon as raindrops hit her steam rose from her skin. She waked with her wings unfolded to provide coverage for Jaune and Yang. Weiss wasn’t affected by the rain either. If anything, it suited her. More water made it easier to create ice. However, she had made an umbrella out of ice for Ruby’s benefit. It was too cold for her to grab comfortably, so Weiss had to do it.

Jaune was tired. He was still recovering from sating the girls this morning, and the wet forest floor made it difficult to walk without slipping. Sometimes he envied the girls for their seemingly inexhaustible stamina.

“What do we do once we get to Vale?”, he asked to distract himself from the marching.  
“Good question”, Pyrrha said. “First we should find a base of operations. Once we have that we can investigate, check out how the situation is. Maybe we’ll learn how to turn us back, or maybe we’ll find some more people”.  
“I think Jaune should hang back with an escort though”, Yang said.  
“What? Why!?”, Jaune shouted. The others gave him funny looks.  
“I think Yang’s right. Why does it bother you?”, Pyrrha asked kindly.

Jaune sighed and relaxed.  
“It’s just… it seems like I might actually be able to help, right? How could I be satisfied with just hanging back?”.  
“Jaune”, Ruby said warmly, “don’t you get it? That’s exactly why you should hang back”. He raised an eyebrow in response.  
“You are the only hope we have, Jaune”, Pyrrha told him. “We can’t afford to lose you. If we find anyone for you to turn back to normal, we can bring them to you, or fetch you if they prove difficult to restrain. If we were to bring you with us all the time it would probably keep us from fighting to our fullest, since we would have to protect you along with ourselves”.

He saw the sense in that, even if he hated it.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to expl-“  
“Um, guys?”, Weiss said, cutting him off. She pointed ahead, into the rain. In the distance, a silhouette was emerging from the grayish veil. It was a stocky sort of creature, clearly female, judging by the big pair of breasts, restrained by white bone plating that came up from its lower rib cage and flared out to form cups to hold them.

The rest of its body was similarly covered in armor. It’s legs, arms, stomach, even its head was mostly obscured by a boney mask that obscured its eyes and most of its skull. Red eyes glimmered through tiny slits in the mask, and as it approached, barred fangs became clearly visible.

Suddenly, it sprinted at them, armored fists raised and roaring.  
“I’ll handle it”, Yang said confidently and dashed to meet it halfway. The busty beasts clashed, gripping each other’s hands. A contest of strength began.

Yang’s golden fur, as well as the Grimm’s short black fur bristled from exertion.  
“We should help her”, Weiss said.  
“I don’t think we’ve got time for that!”, Ruby cried, pointing into the woods. More Grimm started to approach. Beowolf, Ursa, Boarbatusk; a whole array of creatures was upon them.  
“Yang can hold it off! Split up and take care of the small fry!”, Pyrrha told them. Ruby and Weiss nodded, before the three of them burst into action.

Left alone, Jaune felt confused. Yang was wrestling with the female, but what the others were so distraught about he didn’t understand. Clawed at trees and set them ablaze, Ruby tore through the underbrush like an overzealous hedge trimmer, and Weiss froze trees to the point of shattering.  
“What are you guys doing!?”, he shouted over the rain. No one listened to him. He walked up to Weiss, trying again. No response. He reached out and quickly withdrew his hand again, hissing in pain. His hand was covered in rime from a mere touch.

Something wasn’t right.  
“Yang!”, Jaune yelled.  
“What? A little busy right now!”, she replied. That was a relief, at least. Not everyone had gone mad, and it seemed like the female wasn’t the one responsible for this. He looked around for any other Grimm that might be responsible, but couldn’t see anything. The thick vegetation, along with the rain and the utter chaos his companions were unleashing made it impossible to spot anything. The dancing shadows, created by Pyrrha’s fire, and the refractions coming off of Weiss’ ice were playing tricks on him.

Jaune felt helpless. He looked towards Yang, and rejoiced when he realized that she was gaining ground on the Grimm. She was pushing her onto her knees, inch by hard fought inch.

Then, lightning struck.

A blinding flash, a deafening crack, and the lingering smell of ozone were what Jaune experienced. He blinked until the line the lightning strike had burned into his retinas diminished, and saw Yang, lying in the dirt.  
“That was a little too close for comfort”, she groaned and rose. Left standing was the steaming frame of the Grimm. Steam was rising from the ground at its feet and puddles around it were boiling. The lightning had struck it directly.

Jaune cheered for their good fortune and Yang smirked, but not for long. Instead of keeling over, the Grimm roared with bone shaking force. Then, like a flash, it appeared before Yang and punched her in the gut.

Yang went flying, but the Grimm wouldn’t even let her hit the ground before attacking again. It followed her into the air, and struck her right back into the ground with a double-handed strike. The golden one cried out, especially when the Grimm dropped onto her, elbow first.

Jaune could hardly watch. It was killing her.  
“Guys! Please! You have to help her!” he cried as the Grimm grabbed Yang by the scruff of her neck and lifted her up. She hung limply in its hand, barely even twitching. Yet, none of the others seemed to hear him. Even the lightning strike had done nothing to interrupt their inane assault on the forest.

Fuel by despair, Jaune entered the fray with a battle cry. He threw himself at the Grimm with wild abandon. The impact was painful, but only for him, apparently. The Grimm didn’t even budge when he hit it. It was shorter than him, but he couldn’t even push it off-balance.

It grabbed him by the armor and looked at him. It snarled, lifted him off of his feet and tossed him aside, to be dealt with later. However, Jaune wouldn’t let up and bearhugged it before it could finish Yang off.

The Grimm tried to push him away, but he held onto it with all his might. Then, it dropped Yang. Jaune was about to look how she was holding up, but then things happened quickly.

The girls ceased their assault on the woods, voicing their confusion.  
“Jaune?”, a familiar voice asked softly, though Jaune barely noticed. A beastly cry came out of the woodwork, accompanied by a quick, black creature, coming his way. It flung itself at him, tearing him off of the other Grimm, and pinning him to the ground.

It was a first for Jaune, since this one was male. The body was mostly covered by black fur, only the chest and abdomen were bare-skinned. Claws were scratching across his armor, and behind it a large, fluffy looking tail swung around. On top of a large mane of hair sat two pointy ears, and large, red eyes stared at him from a familiar face. It was Ren.

He lifted a claw and swung at Jaune’s neck, but couldn’t go through with the attack. Yang was still out of commission, Pyrrha and Weiss were out of range, and even Ruby wasn’t fast enough to reach them in time. What saved him was an armored hand, belonging to a female with bright orange fur. It reached for its mask with its other hand and crushed it, revealing Nora’s face.

“No, Ren”, she said, smiling first at him, and then at Jaune. He had never been happier to see her, though he felt a little conflicted when he realized that her face had taken on a familiar flush, and that her fee hand had wandered between her legs. 

After only a short struggle, Jaune noticed Ren’s eyes turning from red, to their familiar pink color.  
“Ren?”, Jaune asked tentatively. His fur stayed mostly black. Only the tips of his ears and tail turned pink.  
“Jaune…”, he mumbled. Jaune couldn’t fight down a big smile.  
“I’m so glad you’re okay”, he said sincerely.  
“Oh, I can tell just how glad”, Ren replied huskily, and ground his butt against the bulge in Jaune’s pants. Nora had given him a hard- on, and to Jaune’s dismay, it looked like he had given Ren one. His throbbing member was pointed right at Jaune, leaking precum onto his shirt.

“Woah, woah, woah!”, Jaune cried, trying to get out from under him. Nora aided him by lifting Ren up.  
“Exactly, Ren! I get to go first!”, she said gleefully, and jumped him.

Meanwhile, Ruby was giving Yang a shoulder to lean on.  
“Are you okay?”, she asked, knowing full well she wasn’t. Yang winced and held her chest.  
“A couple of broken ribs, I think. Nothing major”, she said hoarsely.  
“No need to act tough”, Weiss said, putting a cooling hand on Yang. She sighed in response.  
“Thank you. I would’ve been a goner if not for Jaune”, Yang said, watching him struggle against Nora and Ren, who were trying to get him out of his wet pants. She licked her lips sensually. “That was really…”  
“Manly?”, Pyrrha chimed in, smiling knowingly. Yang grinned.

“Would you guys please hold on for just a minute already? What’s gotten into you?”, Jaune asked as his dick sprang out of his pants. Nora and Ren actually paused for a moment, even though their eyes were glued to his cock.  
“Sorry, Jaune. It’s just like…”, Nora stammered, “… like I want you to…”  
“…mount me and make me your bitch!”, Ren finished the sentence. Jaune was shocked to hear him say that, but Nora just nodded emphatically.

“Even the boys want him”, Ruby snorted, grinning. No one laughed.  
“…hot”, Weiss murmured, licking her lips. The other two nodded their agreement. On second thought, Ruby liked that idea, too.

“Listen to yourself, Re-ahhh!”, Jaune groaned when Nora suddenly impaled herself on his dick:  
“That’s what I’m talking about! Woo!”, she giggled and started bouncing right away. It was easy, given how wet she was for him. Her pussy was super tight, and her jiggling tits looked just as good as Jaune had always imagined they would.

“No fair, Nora”, Ren whined. Jaune hadn’t noticed, but the rest of the group could see that he was playing with his butthole.  
“Ren! I’m not into guys!”, Jaune finally told him. Ren’s ears dropped, disappointed.  
“But what am I supposed to do about this… ungh”, he groaned, fingering his own ass and stroking his cock simultaneously.  
“Here, Ren”, Nora said mirthfully, spreading her butt cheeks apart. Ren took a peek and saw a twitching little anus. “Just imagine it’s Jaune’s!”. Ren chewed his lip for a moment, but eventually mounted Nora from behind. She hissed as her butt got stretched by Ren’s hard cock.  
“That won’t be difficult with hm right there in front of me”, Ren moaned, resting his chin on Nora’s shoulder and smiling lewdly at Jaune. Jaune wasn’t entirely comfortable with that idea, but it was better than the alternatives.

“Yes! YES! Fuck me, Jaune! Your dick’s gonna make me cum!”  
“Oh, Jaune, your ass is so good… feels so good around my dick”  
Nora and Ren were squealing in delight when their threesome was about to conclude. Both of them beamed at Jaune, faces flushed, tongues lolling from their mouths. Jaune was panting from the strong stimulation. Not only was Nora hot pussy as tight as a vice, he could feel how Ren was plowing her ass with wild abandon, thinking about him.

The climax came over them in a chain reaction. Jaune was the first to go. The way Nora’s slippery pussy coiled around his dick and the sight of her gorgeous boobs turned him on beyond belief. Eventually, he couldn’t hold out anymore and released his load with a loud groan.

Nora went next. Feeling the desired load getting pumped straight into her womb was too good to bear. Her whole body seized up as she came, groaning along with Jaune. With Nora’s asshole suddenly strangling his dick much harder, Ren came without warning. He hissed and hugged Nora tightly, filling her butt to the brim, picturing Jaune in her place all the way through.

“Are you guys quite finished?”, Weiss asked. Nora was, and felt quite sheepish all of a sudden. Ren pulled out and wiped his forehead. His dick was still standing upright, but he seemed calmer, at least.

The other girls approached, and Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew the look in their faces. That lewd way of smiling they had.  
“Don’t tell me you all need it, too”. Pyrrha shook her head.  
“No worries. We’re just turned on, not… on fire, let’s say. You can take care of that later”. As she said that, all of their smiles widened.  
“For now”, Weiss said, “we need to find a place to rest. You, Jaune will get sick if you keep wearing those drenched clothes, and Yang needs to recuperate from her fight”. Nora was shocked when she first laid eyes on Yang, leaning on Ruby.  
“I’m so sorry abo-“, she said, but Yang waved her hand dismissively.  
“I know how it is, Nora. Not your fault”

Thus, they set out to find a place to sleep for the night. Jaune noticed the cold slowly seeping into his limbs as they walked, even with Pyrrha’s warm wing to shield him from the rain.

Whether it was because of the cold or not, he couldn’t tell, but Jaune definitely felt Ren’s hot gaze as they trudged through the woods.

Eventually, they found an abandoned hunting cabin. With his clothes hung up to dry and a crackling fireplace, Jaune felt much better. Of course, he also had his companions to warm him up. By the time they had found the place, all of them were getting antsy again, except for Nora. While jaune got busy satisfying the other girls, Nora let Ren do her butt as much as he liked, and when she needed a break, Ruby let him take a stab at hers.

“I should let Jaune do this some time. This feels good!”, she giggled, with Ren busily panting above her, watching Jaune. After sating the other three girls, he was currently slowly fucking Yang in front of the fireplace.

She was still injured, though she claimed that she wasn’t in much pain anymore, and he didn’t want to make it worse, so he fucked her with long, deep, deliberate thrusts. As he prodded her cervix, he tenderly sucked her nipples, which Yang thanked him with sweet moans and sighs.

“Thanks for saving me”, she whispered into his ear. Jaune looked at her surprised. Her smile looked gorgeous in the firelight, her pussy was drenched and tightly grabbing him, her soft, furry legs were wrapped around his waist, and her warm breath tickled his face. The mood was good, their audience all but forgotten for the moment, so Jaune went in for a deep kiss.

For the onlookers, the best indicator for their climax wasn’t Jaune’s or Yang’s moaning, nor the sudden stop to their sensual movements. It was the way Yang’s eyes fluttered as Jaune pumped his hot seed into her.

“I’m sorry”, Ren said as they sat together in front of the fireplace. Yang was already dozing. Pyrrha sat behind Jaune, hugging him to keep him warm. Ruby sat in his lap, cuddled up to him for the same purpose. Nora and Ren sat a little apart, as did Weiss. She wasn’t the go-to gal for keeping warm, which bummed her out a little.

“I know. This is nothing new, even though I can’t believe it even gives guys the hots for me”, Jaune said. Ren averted his eyes, embarrassed. “But maybe it’s not all bad”. Ren perked at that comment.  
“How’s that?”  
“Well, with you here, and horny, we’ll be able to sate the girls’ needs way eas-“  
“But I only want you!”, all of them, including Ren, said in unison.

“Wait, what?”, Jaune asked, shocked. Glances passed between everyone, except Yang.  
“Where did that come from?”, Ruby asked.  
“I don’t know, but… it’s true, isn’t it?”, Weiss asked.  
Everyone nodded, some more enthusiastically than others.  
“But… I thought the horniness was just a side effect of the de-…grimmification. Why would you be so adamant about doing it with me and only me?”, Jaune asked. He didn’t get this at all. Neither did anyone else, for that matter.

“No idea, but… just think, how many times did I have to do it with Ruby and Nora to get to this point? Like, a dozen times, maybe?”, Ren asked. Nora and Ruby nodded vaguely. It sounded about right. “For some reason, I’m pretty sure you could’ve gotten me back to normal with a single good dicking”, he said, blushing and unable to look at his team leader.  
“I mean, the only reason I made him do my butt is that my pussy is for you”, Ruby told Jaune. “Right, Nora?”. She nodded shyly.

Jaune just couldn’t make heads nor tails of this. What exactly did his semblance do!? He was too tired to think about it at that point. He simply leaned back into Pyrrha, her soft breasts as his cushion, and with Ruby’s fluffy self as his blanket, he dozed off.

And if he was being honest, hearing everyone declare him to be the only one they wanted gave him a little bit of a thrill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Against the wishes of the requester, I didn't turn Ren into a girl. I couldn't think of a good reason for that change. I suppose I could've bullshitted something, but I didn't care enough. A little homoeroticism hasn't harmed anyone yet.
> 
> Ren = Fox Grimm, of the mystical magic variety  
> Nora = no particular concept behind this one. I just wanted her to be stocky and strong, so I gave ehr armor. You might like to think of her as an Armadillo-esque Grimm or something, even though that's not what I was actually going for.


	5. From Shadows

Jaune felt a cold lump in the pit of his stomach when he laid eyes on Vale again. It was a ghost town, a shadow of its former self. Crumbling buildings and debris-strewn streets lay under a steely grey sky.

Walking through the ruined city was a sobering experience for everyone. Cafes and shops they had frequented during their time in school were completely destroyed, traces of fights marred the facades of buildings.

However, they had a plan, and as depressing as the sight was, it also spurred them on. After all, what was broken could be fixed, and what held true for the town also held true for its inhabitants, thanks to Jaune’s semblance.

At least they assumed it to be his semblance. What else could it be, after all? It made sense that he would’ve awakened it when he did. Stress and threat to one’s life were said to be catalysts for awaking one’s semblance.

The group made an old clothing store its base. The building was in comparatively good shape, and all the clothes that lay around would make good material for beds. After testing their new beds thoroughly, the group split up.

Everyone moved out to take a look around. They were to focus on sources of food and potential dangers, but if they stumbled upon someone Jaune could help they planned on taking them in, lest they escaped never to be seen again. Meanwhile, Jaune as well as Yang would stay behind.

He was still miffed about it, but he didn’t argue. It was probably for the best that he stayed out of everyone’s way. On top of that, he felt exhausted after sating everyone’s needs again. Yang stayed to watch over him, and because she still hadn’t fully recovered.

They simply went to sleep, relying on Yang’s hearing to alert them of any unwanted visitors. Regrettably, even Yang can’t hear shadows.

Something waited patiently for them to fall asleep before approaching. It silently moved through the shadows, not even so much as a draft betraying its presence. It appeared right next to Jaune, in a dark corner, red eyes gleaming as it prepared to snuff out his life in a single slash of its claws.

However, as it lingered in the shadows, something changed. It retracted its claw and just stared at him. The only visible change was a shift of its red eyes to a golden hue. The creature smiled, licked its lips, and slowly emerged from its hiding spot.

It quietly climbed on top of Jaune without him or Yang noticing. The things black fur gleamed in the moonlight and its pale breasts seemed to glow. Its furry ears, as well as its sleek, long tail twitched with excitement.

“Jaune”, It whispered into his ear. It was barely audible, and it wasn’t so much the sound as its hot breath tickling him that stirred him awake. When he realized that something alien sat on top of him, he gasped, ready to scream, but a soft pair of lips shut him up before he got the chance. A rough tongue caressed his own until he relaxed. At this point he knew that a hostile Grimm wasn’t going to do this sort of thing, an old friend on the other hand might…

Their lips parted, and a single strand of saliva lingered, glistening in the pale light. Jaune took a moment to focus and finally recognized her.  
“Blake…”, he whispered.  
“Long time no see”, she replied, smiling. Jaune smiled back.  
“Yeah. Why are we whispering?”. Blake bit her lip excitedly.  
“I don’t want Yang to interrupt us”, she told him and put a soft hand on his dick.

Jaune was surprised by the softness, but considering her panther like appearance, he supposed it wasn’t too out of the ordinary. He saw long, boney claws on her wrists that looked like they could extend at a moment’s notice to serve as weapons, but her hands themselves were only covered by short fur, while her palms were soft, like cat’s feet.

Of course, she would want sex right of the bat, he thought. He smiled and nodded, giving her the okay. His cock quickly grew to its full size, and as it grew, Blake seemed to be getting more and more giddy.

“Just relax and let me take care of the movement”, she panted before lowering herself onto him. Jaune sighed as her wet, hot pussy engulfed him. He let his hands wander across her body, cupping a feel of her breasts, and petting her soft fur.

Unlike the other girls, Blake actually managed to keep her voice down. Despite this, the delight was plain on her face. Blake grinned to herself as she rode him, and every time she impaled herself fully, feeling his glans rubbing against her deepest parts, she pursed her lips.

She was doing well, keeping her voice down, but what she couldn’t fight down was her purring. As she started having orgasms, the noise just started coming out of her without Blake even realizing it. Yang, however, remained fast asleep. So much for Jaune’s guard dog…

Regardless, Blake purred for him like a happy little kitten, and Jaune felt emboldened to spoil her a little. After all, her slick pussy felt great. He reached out, giving her breasts a squeeze before engaging in some nipple play. Rather than moaning, Blake bit her lip as Jaune’s fingers and tongue started teasing her, but the expression on her face left no doubt that she loved every second of it.

Eventually, Jaune couldn’t help himself anymore and started thrusting into her. Even still, Blake managed to keep her voice down, even though her purring grew louder. Yang managed to sleep through that as well, even though the noise of their hips slapping together was added to the mix.

Blake kept creaming herself, making everything nice and slippery for Jaune. He sped up more and more, groped her all over, caressed her luxurious fur, and eventually came. He knew they liked a deep creampie best, so he delivered. With his glans tightly pressed against her cervix, he released his load while panting into her cleavage.

That was the straw that broke the camels back. Blake mewled pleasurably and came with him. They rode out the high of their shared climax clinging to each other, before Jaune fell back onto his bed, pulling Blake along.  
“What’s with all the noise…?”, Yang yawned, rubbing her eyes. She froze when she saw Jaune with Blake on top.  
“Hi, Yang”, the cat said, laughing, more so out of embarrassment than nervousness.

A short while later, Jaune felt like a mattress for the two ladies. They had a lot of catching up to do and were overjoyed to be together again.  
“Just wait until Ruby, Weiss and the others come back!”, Yang said.  
“It’ll be great to see everyone again”, Blake sighed. “And they’re all like… us?”  
“Yeah, but no worries. Jaune over here fixed all of them!”, Yang told her excitedly and continued to explain their plans to the newest member of the team.

Blake thought about everything she had been told.  
“It sounds reasonable. That’s quite the semblance you’ve got there, Jaune. I’m not sure how many people still linger here, but I’m pretty sure that the most powerful ones hang around the CCT tower”, she told them.  
“The tower? Who exactly?”, Jaune asked.  
“I’m not sure. Something’s guarding the gate. I never got too close, seemed to dangerous. Frankly, I’m not even sure if there is anyone inside. All I know is that the guardian scared me”. They remained quiet for a while, each processing the new information.

Then, Yang sat up, boobs jiggling.  
“It’ll be fine. It’s only the one guardian, right?”, she asked Blake. The faunus nodded. “See? If we follow through with our plan and amass a small army, we’ll be able to take it down no problem!”. Yang seemed pumped, and that rubbed off on the other two.

The only doubt that lingered in Jaune’s mind was regarding his ability to keep up with the needs of an entire army…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time.
> 
> Blake = panther-esque Grimm


	6. Hot CFVY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others return with more friends

Later that same night, the others returned, and they did not come back empty handed. Jaune was as surprised to see what they had brought with them as they were to see Blake cuddled up next to him.

While Team RWBY celebrated its reunion, Jaune inspected their prisoners. Bound by icy shackles were two Grimm. They were straining against their restrains, and tried to bite whoever came close to them.  
“It’s Velvet and Coco”, Ren said, nursing his shoulder. “They put up one hell of a fight”. Jaune couldn’t help but notice that Ren stood uncomfortably close to him, and his pink eyes seemed to struggle between maintaining eye contact and staring at his cock. Jaune felt sorry for him and covered himself up with his hands, hoping that it would help at least somewhat.

Coco was covered in oily, black scales from head to toe. It was strange to see her without shades, especially now that her pupils were dark slits in little ponds of red. Rather than hair, deathly white feathers sat on top of her head, gleaming in the moonlight. They created something that looked similar to Coco’s hairline, down to a single feather hanging down the side of her face. When she snapped at Jaune, he saw two, long teeth and a forked tongue in her mouth.

Velvet was covered in shaggy, black fur, which left her modest chest exposed. Her long hair was a mess, and her ears looked a lot more rugged than before. What made her look absolutely beastly, besides the piercing red eyes, were her overgrown incisors.  
“Those look really sharp”, Jaune said, mostly to himself.  
“They are. Ruby can tell you all about that”, Ren told him. He was slinking around Jaune and even went so far as to caress his shoulders and back. Jaune didn’t like it, but he didn’t want to make Ren feel bad. As for Ruby, Jaune looked over to her and noticed a bloody wound near her collarbone. He imagined getting bit by those teeth and winced. The most impressive part about Velvet were her legs though. They were covered in thick, boney armor, making them look much bulkier than usual. Jaune wondered what purpose that served.

Regardless, even as he inspected them, the two of them grew calmer, until the familiar change came over them. Coco’s scales turned matt black, and caramel colored patterns appeared on her scales. Similarly, her feathers turned various shades of brown, reminiscent of her hair. Lastly, her red eyes turned into a rich brown color.

Velvets fur brightened into the brown Jaune knew to be her natural hair color, as well as her eyes.  
“Hey, they’re back!”, Nora said excitedly, coming up from behind. “That was fast! Good work, Jaune!”, she said, giving him a friendly slap on the back. At least it was meant to be one. It knocked the air out of him a little bit.  
“Coco, Velvet, it’s so great to see you!”, Ruby said happily.

Half of Team CFVY blinked a few times and looked around at the friendly, if slightly beastly, faces.  
“Hey, guys”, Velvet said, “Yeah, good to see you, too”  
“Especially you, Jaune”, Coco said huskily, biting her lower lip. Her and Velvet ogled him unabashedly. He heard girly giggling from behind.  
“You know what’s next, Jaune”, Pyrrha said, smiling sympathetically. He nodded.  
“Yeah, and Ren can lend a hand”

The others watched while Jaune and Ren went to work. After releasing Coco and Velvet from their bindings, the leader of Team CFVY laid down and spread her legs right away. Her hands wandered across her smooth body, until they reached her crotch, where they spread her labia apart.  
“Come on, kid, what are you waiting for? I’ve got fans that would kill to get a chance like this, you know?”, she told him. Jaune knew how popular Coco was, and the thought actually kind of turned him on. However, her boasting came to a quick end once he plunged into her.

Coco cried out upon getting stretched, and wrapped her legs around his waist immediately. Her pussy was incredibly tight, and grew tighter yet when he started to thrust. It constricted around him as if it were sentient. Fortunately, she was absolutely drenched, otherwise that might’ve been uncomfortable. As it was, however, it felt awesome, and Jaune quickly picked up the pace, much to Coco’s delight.

Meanwhile, Ren got busy pleasing Velvet. As per usual, he was denied access to her pussy, but her butt was free game. Velvet’s bushy bunny tail wiggled as she awaited penetration. Ren took a moment to make her anus nice and slippery with his tongue. While he was at it, Jaune and Coco had already started. He glanced over to them repeatedly. Watching Jaune thrust excited him, so he hurried up to get started on Velvet already.

Her butt yielded easily, taking Ren’s whole cock. Their mating was kind of dispassionate. He stood behind her, pounding her little hole, while she moaned softly and took it. Meanwhile, both of them watched Jaune fuck Coco. Both of them wanted to switch places with her. Their coupling was little more than a stopgap, until Jaune would take care of them; or Velvet at least.

Jaune enjoyed the feeling of Coco’s skin. Her scales were softer than Pyrrha’s, and they covered everything. Coco’s nipples had fallen victim to them, and her breasts were a lot firmer than usual. Fortunately, she still enjoyed them getting squeezed. Eventually, she pulled him in for a kiss. Her slender, forked tongue tickles his gums, and Jaune felt a little nervous when he brushed against her long teeth.  
“Careful, lover boy, those are poisonous”, she panted as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world. Jaune took care to let her come into his mouth, rather than invading hers in the future.

As Coco’s pussy grew slicker, Jaune pounded her faster. His balls slapped against, and his glans dug into her deepest, hottest depths, until he couldn’t hold it anymore. He pumped his load into her and was rewarded with a quaking pussy caressing his dick, and Coco’s sweet moans of pleasure. Just as Jaune pumped his load into her, Ren came, too. Velvet sighed when she felt his warm load flooding her butt, but she hadn’t cum yet. That was going to change momentarily, though.

As soon as Jaune had pulled out of Coco, Velvet pushed him to the floor. She lined up her dripping pussy with his cum-glazed dick and impaled herself in one fell swoop.  
“Ooooh, fuck!”, Both of them groaned. Jaune was still sensitive, and Velvet had yearned for this. She began to bounce right away, hopping on top of him like a bunny. In fact, Jaune experienced firsthand what her armored legs were capable off. Velvet put her feet flat on the floor and moved faster and faster. The speed was incredible, and she wasn’t getting tired at all.

She started creaming herself rather quickly, but didn’t stop. Soon, Jaune’s crotch was drenched with her juices, and he made her mewl even more when he started playing with her boobs.

It was as if Velvet was trying to hammer him into the floor with her hips, and Jaune simply couldn’t hold out for very long under these circumstances. He grabbed her hips and held her in place when he came. Velvet threw her head back and howled as he stuffed her full of thick jizz.

Satisfied, she rolled off of him to catch her breath. Jaune sat up and saw Ren looking at him, butt pointing his way and tail raised. Jaune sighed, got up and turned away, leaving the fox-boy disappointed.  
“Poor Ren”, Nora said, petting his head. “Come on, I’ll let you use my butt until you’re satisfied”.  
“Thank you”, he said as Nora made herself comfortable, lying on her side, and spread her butt cheeks for him.

Later, everyone sat in a large circle. Ren was still banging Nora, but everyone else pretended not to notice. However, Jaune was keenly aware of Ren’s eyes resting on him.

“I like the plan! Let’s clean this city up!”, Coco said after getting the rundown of their situation. Velvet nodded her agreement.  
“We’ll need it that army. I remember getting too close to the tower once. The guardian made an entire building collapse on top of me. I jumped to safety in the nick of time, but that could’ve been the end of me!”, Velvet told them.  
“Wow”, Weiss mouthed, capturing everyone’s feelings on the matter.

The silence that followed was deafening.  
“Hey, no reason to feel all down”, Jaune said. “I believe in you guys. You’re super strong! There’s no way that thing will stand a chance if all of you attack together, especially if we bolster our numbers even more!”. Gradually, smiles returned to everyone’s faces.  
“Yeah!”, Ruby said. “And we believe in you, Jaune. After all, there is no bolstering numbers without you”, she giggled.

They went to sleep in a good mood, despite the doubts that gnawed at them. If they worked together, there was nothing they couldn’t handle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coco = Snake-Grimm (without a tail, though)  
> Velvet = Bunny-Grimm (lol)


	7. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the group grows, it becomes time for Jaune to face his demons, one way or another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the gay chapter.

Gathering forces for their attack on the CCT tower was a slow and arduous process. Fortunately, many of their old friends still haunted the streets of Vale, making them perfect targets. However, unsurprisingly, their friends were really strong, especially when they traveled in packs.

They had to go through fierce battles every day, but somehow pulled through. As their ranks grew, the fighting became easier, too. 

Jaune was faced with his own unique challenges. He spent most of his waking hours fucking whoever needed it, freshly turned members and old ones alike.

As nice as the idea might sound on paper, it was brutal. What agitated him most was the fact that the new males could not only not help, but they wanted a piece of him, too. Ren was joined by the likes of Yatsuhashi, Fox, and Team SSSN, all of whom looked at him hungrily.

It wasn’t all bad though. Curiously, as their group grew, some girls stopped experiencing lust attacks. Weiss was the first to notice, followed by Yang and Ruby. They had no explanation for this, but Jaune was grateful that his workload lessened.

That isn’t to say that they didn’t want to fuck him anymore, they just didn’t become unreasonably lustful anymore. After a hard day’s work, they still approached Jaune to see if he was in the mood, but accepted that his current occupation brought a certain degree of fatigue with it.

One day, Ren and Coco were patrolling the streets of a formally unsavory part of town. When they walked by the remains of a sex shop, Ren paused and picked something out of the rubble. It was a flesh-colored dildo, thick and long. He stared at it wistfully.

“Are you going to keep that?”, Coco asked when she realized Ren wasn’t following her anymore. He sighed.  
“Maybe I should, but I doubt that it’ll do me much good. I just wish Jaune would give me what I need”, he told her. His fluffy ears drooped. Wanting to comfort him, Coco put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I get that. I mean, it feels fucking amazing”, she chuckled. Ren shot her a reproachful look. “Uh, sorry… Have you tried doing it with the other boys? They feel the same way, don’t they?”.

In a fit of frustration, Ren threw the dildo back into the rubble.  
“Yes! We tried right away, but it simply isn’t what we’re looking for. We need Jaune! I can feel it. If it was him, it would help! Anything else just doesn’t cut it!”, he shouted. Coco understood what he meant. The lust attacks only went away completely when Jaune took care of it. She didn’t even want to imagine what it must’ve been like for Ren and the other boys. Constantly feeling on edge, never truly satisfied, only pacified.

The real problem was simply that Jaune wasn’t into guys.  
“Maybe you can trick him into fucking you?”, she said, but Ren shook his head.  
“I tried. I presented my butt, trying my best to cover everything else so he wouldn’t have to think about it, but it simply wouldn’t do. I thought about just mounting him in his sleep, but that can’t work now that he has a ton of girls sharing his bed every night. It’s hopeless!”

The two of them moved on, until they heard stomping from around a corner. It was a stray Goliath, an elephant-esque Grimm, that haunted the streets of Vale. They usually made an effort to stay away from it.

Ren snuck through a collapsed building to get a good look at it. Then he used his powers to make it see things. It was a good distraction in combat, but required a lot of concentration. He made it see a collapsed building in its path, prompting it to turn around and look for another way.

When the heavy steps of the beast were only faintly audible, they moved on. Ren had just acted without thinking, but seeing the influence he could exert on something like that Grimm gave Coco an idea.

“Hey, do you think you could influence Jaune?”, she asked, smiling to herself. Ren perked up.  
“I suppose? What do y-“, he asked before cutting himself off. His eyes widened when the same idea Coco had had crossed his mind. His dick, realizing that Ren might get what he wanted for so long, grew hard and twitched excitedly.

Later that day, Jaune was tired after helping out the freshly turned Neon out with her lust. He wanted to rest, but Coco intercepted him, talking about something urgent, and pulled him along.

Despite his fatigue, Jaune wanted to help as much as he could, so he followed. In a lonely part of their hideout, Coco led him to a small room, and Jaune couldn’t believe what he saw in there. Sitting on a bed of cushions and clothes was Ren, but he looked changed. His chest was still flat, but narrower, his hips were a little broader, and his cock was gone! Instead, he was busy rubbing the pussy between his legs.

“What happened to you?”, Jaune asked. Coco grinned behind him. The illusion was working, it seemed.  
“I-it seems like my lust for you changed my body, Jaune. I need you so badly! Please, you can do me now, right?”, Ren said, reciting the line Coco had prepared for him perfectly. As he said it, he got on all fours, presenting Jaune with a girl’s dripping pussy and cute butt, with a fluffy fox tail on top.

Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat, which was quickly followed by the titillating noise of pants getting unzipped.  
“Of course, Ren. Right away”, he said dutifully, and approached the fox-boy. Ren couldn’t believe this was working, but sure enough, soon Jaune’s glans was prodding his needy asshole, thinking it to be his pussy. “Sorry I neglected you for so long, Ren”, Jaune told him.  
“Don’t worry, jaune. You couldn’t help it. All that matters is that you’ll final-OOOOOH!”, he moaned when Jaune entered him.  
“Wow, you’re tight”, Jaune groaned as he forced Ren little hole open. Coco stifled a laugh. Ren would be tight after waiting for him for so long. Simultaneously, Ren was worried that he might let the illusion slip. It was as if Jaune was shoving a fat shaft of pure bliss up his ass. It was way better than he had ever anticipated. He reached for a pillow, hugged it tightly, and bit into it when Jaune started thrusting.

Ren was reduced to a whining ball of pleasure, receiving each deep thrust with gusto. Meanwhile, Jaune was enjoying watching Ren’s cute tushy sliding up and down on his dick.  
“Are you enjoying it, Ren?”, he asked breathlessly. He got a twofold answer. Firstly, Ren’s hole tightened up, making Jaune hiss. Secondly, Ren whined and moaned unintelligibly, though clearly happy.

Feeling a little naughty, Jaune grabbed Ren’s tail at the base, which made a cold shower run along Ren’s spine, closely followed by a resounding slap on his tight booty, making the fox-boy howl.  
“Say it clearly”, Jaune told him, amused.  
“I love this!”, Ren yelled into the pillow. Jaune seemed pleased with the response, and simply continued fucking Ren hard and fast. Coco watched as Ren’s dick started shooting cum all over the place. Someone was really getting off, it seemed. She couldn’t help but touch herself while watching. Somehow, Jaune looked really nice and manly with Ren bent over in front of him like that. It kind of made her want a turn, too.

As Jaune fucked Ren, their balls slapped against each other, which Jaune simply didn’t register, and Ren thoroughly enjoyed. As the fox-boy had juicy orgasm after juicy orgasm, soiling the makeshift bed, Jaune also approached his climax. Ren’s fur bristled in anticipation when he felt him twitching, and he howled when the warm flood started filling him up.

Ren’s hole tightened up again, and Jaune groaned deeply as he spilled his load.  
“Fuck! Your pussy is super tight, Ren!”, he moaned, still fully convinced by the illusion.  
“…thank… you…”, Ren panted, finally feeling the deep satisfaction he had yearned for.

“You’ll help me regularly from now on, right, Jaune?”, ren asked after catching his breath. His ass felt blissfully warm with Jaune cum inside. He could definitely get used to that.  
“Sure, now that you are… you know…”, he said.  
“Good, because, you see, I’m not the only one that changed”, Ren told him. “Do you think you can help the other boys out, too?”. Jaune looked surprised, but the expression quickly made way for determination.  
“I have to, don’t I? That’s what you guys rely on me for, after all”. You can always count on Jaune’s sense of responsibility, Coco and Ren thought, smiling.

“Are you sure you’ve got this?”, Coco whispered to Ren as they were about to go to the other boys.  
“I managed to trick him while crazy horny and while getting fucked. Now I just need to sit by and watch. I can do it”, he said confidently. Coco trusted him and let them go. She thought about the long night Jaune had ahead of him with all the boys, thought about him plowing their tight butts, making them mewl like bitches…  
She licked her lips and went on her way.

Later, Coco led a whole squad of girls to the boys. They refused to believe that Jaune could’ve fallen for such a trick, and Coco was eager to show them. The first indication that Team CFVY’s leader had told the truth were the manly grunts reaching their ears.

They gasped collectively when they saw the events unfolding. Somewhat apart was Ren, resting and watching Jaune at work. There was cum running down one of his thighs. Amidst all the boys was Jaune, currently busy pounding Sun’s ass. The monkey faunus, who now looked even more like a monkey, completely covered in golden fur, was on his knees, with his hands pinned on his back.

The girls could see it all. Jaune’s hips hitting Sun’s butt powerfully, Sun’s goofy o-face, and the associated shots of cum that kept flying beyond Sun’s head, onto the floor. A number of boys touched themselves as they watched, while others were caressing Jaune’s body, and murmuring into his ears, surely asking to be the next to get fucked.

“That is so fucking hot”, Blake whispered.  
“I know, right?”, Coco responded. Murmurs of agreement went through the throng of women.

The following day, everyone acted as if nothing had happened. The boys thought it best to keep it a secret from Jaune, and the girls agreed. They would break it to him at a more opportune time.

In the meantime, the boys learned that their lust attacks weren’t as frequent as the girls’- They could go a day or two without sex just fine. They organized it so that every few nights they would kick off an orgy with Jaune, an event the girls absolutely loved to watch henceforth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sun = Monkey-Grimm (true creativity at work over here, I know)


	8. Day of Reckoning: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day to reclaim Vale has come. Jaune and his army attack the CCT tower.

After weeks of preparation, they were ready. Jaune and his friends had amassed a staggering amount of people. Their friends from Beacon, students from other academies, locals, and many more.

The ruined city of Vale was even more desolate now than when they had returned. The streets were devoid of Grimm, natural or otherwise. The ones that hadn’t escaped into the wilderness were now all gathered under Jaune.

Dark clouds loomed heavily above them on the day of their march on the tower. With a group of tough friends as his bodyguard, Jaune led the way. Nora went ahead of him, hips swaying. Yatsuhashi, whose body was covered with jagged bone plates, and Arslan, who was covered by a coat of fur that gleamed and was as hard as steel, guarded his sides. Yang covered his rear.

Their group moved through the drab city like a colorful snake, come to paint a rainbow in the sky. Whoever it was guarding that tower, they knew that they were coming.

As they approached the structure, they saw their adversary waiting for them. At a distance it looked tiny, especially compared to the tower itself. As they got closer, details became clearer.

It was a woman, a grown woman. Her pale breasts were big and unmarred by fur or scales. The porcelain skin extended all across her torso, down to her broad hips, and along parts of her arms and legs. Her calves were covered by sleek black fur, all the way past her knees. It almost looked like she was wearing boots. Her forearms, covered by the same fur just past her elbows reminded them of gloves. Remarkable were the large feathery wings sprouting from her back, as well as a tail, covered in oily scales that ended in a snake head.

Jaune thought that she must’ve been gorgeous back when she was human. Heck, she still was in that weird, grimm-y way. When they got close enough, a gasp went through the crowd as recognition set in.

The dreaded guardian of the tower was non other than Glynda Goodwitch. Her imperious face was deathly pale, and her eyes gleamed red with menace. Her usual strict hairdo was no more. White tresses cascaded down just past her shoulders, making her look wild. Even though they outnumbered her, and even though many of them were taller than her, Glynda appeared to be looking down on them.

The next shock came when she stepped forward on feline feet and opened her mouth.  
“Leave. You are not welcome here”, she said. A self-aware Grimm, now that was something new entirely. Ruby broke through the ranks and called out to her.  
“Professor, do you recognize us?”. Glynda’s red eyes fell upon her.  
“Yes, Ms. Rose. Leave. The lady of the tower is not to be disturbed”, she said coldly.

“But, Professor… why not join us?”, Ruby asked.  
“Because I have been ordered to guard the tower”, Glynda said matter-of-factly.

“Come on, Ruby”, Pyrrha said, putting a comforting hand on the wolf girl. “Even if she can talk, something’s clearly not right. We’ll just have to turn her like everybody else”. Ruby sighed and nodded.  
“Yeah”, she whispered, turning toward the Professor. “That means we’ll have to defeat you!”. Glynda looked at them impassively.  
“You can try. I doubt you’ll succeed”

The situation was unsettling to Jaune. Not only did Glynda’s confidence seem misplaced, considering their sheer numbers, the Professor was not the kind of woman to boast. If there still was a shred of the real Glynda in that Grimm form, then they should be careful.

Regrettably, some of them had different ideas. Agitated by her bravado, Yang leapt over Jaune’s head and went straight for Glynda. Pyrrha went after her to help. With another leap, Yang descended upon the Professor, claws ready to strike, while Pyrrha flew straight at her.

Glynda didn’t budge. However, her tail went into action. It stretched and darted forward. Before she knew what was happening, Yang was caught in its choking grip, but not for long. The tail's strength was outlandish, and it tossed Ruby’s sister straight at the approaching dragon girl.

“Don’t waste time, go for it!”, Yang yelled when she saw Pyrrha getting ready to catch her. Instead, heeding her advice, Pyrrha ducked away, letting Yang fly into the crowd, to be dealt with by their friends.

Pyrrha came flying in at high speed, ready to shoulder check the Professor. Glynda flapped her big wings and dodged upwards. Suddenly, her ascent stopped.  
“Go for it, Pyrrha!”, Nora cried. She had come forward and had grabbed the Professor by the tail. The dragon girl flew a sharp turn and tried to attack again, sharp claws at the ready.

Glynda stayed calm throughout all of this. Nora struggled with her tail, but eventually, the Professor’s appendage overpowered even her and lifted her up. Then Glynda spun, wielding Nora like a mace, and struck Pyrrha mid-flight. She cried out and crashed into the ground, while Nora still clung to the tail.

Apparently, Nora had outlived her usefulness in Glynda’s eyes. Her tail rose, and Nora along with it, only to come crashing down, slamming Nora into the ground, making stone tiles crack in the process.

“Nora! Pyrrha!”, Ren shouted running forward, along with Blake, Weiss, Ruby and many more. Suddenly all hell broke loose, and Jaune was caught up in the middle of it. Yatsuhashi and Arslan protected him from getting trampled.

Glynda landed gracefully in the same spot she had taunted them from initially and looked upon the mass of grimified people charging her with disinterest. Rather than using her tail for defense, she widened her stance just a little, and lifted her hands.

A gasp went through the throng when the attackers suddenly lost their footing, and the ground altogether. They started to float, higher and higher in unison with Glynda’s rising hands. Then, with a sharp motion, Glynda’s hands came down, along with Jaune’s little army. The ground shook beneath his feet as his friends were stomped into the ground by whatever invisible force Glynda had control over. Only Arslan and Yatsuhashi remained on their feet, and it became distressingly clear to them that they truly could not match her power.

“Jaune, we have to do something”, Yatsuhashi said.  
“Sure, but what?”  
“We can’t beat her, but maybe we can buy you some time to turn her”. Jaune didn’t get it, but a significant look passed between the last grimified friends still standing before they ran straight at the Professor. Glynda didn’t even look winded. She watched them approach without much interest, and her tail twitched again. Apparently, two opponents did not warrant the need of her full power.

Jaune followed them at a distance, waiting for whatever opening they created for him. Arslan moved rapidly and didn’t dodge Glynda’s tail. She let it ensnare her. As strong as Glynda was, she could not easily squeeze Arslan’s steely fur. A sort of tug of war began, one that Arslan would’ve surely lost, if not for the prodigious strength of Yatsuhashi. Both of them together managed to resist enough to make a slight frown appear on Glynda’s face. Their feet were constantly slipping, but for the moment they had reached a stalemate.

It was Jaune’s chance. He made a dash for it and threw himself at the Professor. Whether it was due to distraction or because she didn’t think he was a threat, he didn’t know, but he managed to grab her. He planted his face in her ample chest and clung to her for a moment. When he felt certain that he had done it and that he was still alive, he dared to look up. His eyes met Glynda’s red ones.

Suddenly, Jaune heard cries and a slam as Glynda finally overpowered his last standing companions. With Yatsuhashi and Arslan pounded into the ground as well, there was nothing keeping Glynda from killing him. Her furry arms came up with the sharp claws of a lion and threatened to grasp his scrawny neck.

But instead, she grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him into a deep kiss. While Jaune was coping with his teacher’s hot tongue in his mouth, the few people still conscious saw how Glynda’s appearance changed, like their own had not too long ago.

Her skin grew rosier. Her hair turned back to its natural blonde, while the fur covering her legs and arms turned to a shade of brown reminiscent of caramel. The feathers of her wings changed into the same color as her fur, and turned whiter as they approached the edges of her wings. When Glynda broke the kiss, Jaune caught a glimpse of her eyes turning from red to their natural green.

“You’re back to normal!”, he said breathlessly. That kiss had been intense. The Professor smiled at him. Her cheeks looked flushed.  
“More or less, though I can’t imagine that I would’ve done what we’re about to do with a student before”, she said. Jaune looked at her quizzically. “Sex, Mr. Arc. I can feel the bulge in your pants, you know? Speaking of which, drop them”, Glynda told him sternly.

That was more like the Glynda Goodwitch he knew. Knowing full well that she needed it, he did as he was told. Shortly after, Jaune’s moaning joined the pained moaning of his beaten friends. Glynda started things with a succulent blowjob, even though it was entirely unnecessary. He was already rock hard, and her pussy was dripping. She just wanted to suck, and Jaune couldn’t tell her no. Not only did she give amazing head, teasing his glans with her tongue while also sucking like a vacuum, the thought of doing the hottest teacher at the academy turned him on. Even if some boys thought that she was a hard-ass, no one denied thinking about her from time to time when they had some alone time. At least that’s how it used to be when the academy had still been in good shape.

Once Jaune was twitching excitedly in her mouth, Glynda pulled away, lay down on her back, and spread her legs for him. Jaune lined himself up with her pristine pussy right away and shoved it in.  
“Yes! That’s just what I need!”, Glynda moaned as he rubbed up against her deepest parts. Jaune knew. He knew what she needed more than anything, and he was determined to give it to her hard and fast. Thus, he started thrusting with all he had right away, making the Professor swoon.

Her pussy was nothing short of amazing. Tight like a teenager, wet as if she had sprung a leak, and even hotter than her mouth. Her muscles tensed and relaxed rhythmically, massaging him as he plowed her pussy. It felt great, and Jaune completely lost track of time and his surroundings while he fucked her. His attention was divided between her beautiful face with those full, kissable lips, and her big, bouncing tits and their tasty looking nipples.

He didn’t even notice how his friends slowly got up and gathered around them, watching him take down the monster that had thoroughly trounced them.

Before long, the big moment came. With a final thrust, balls deep inside her, Jaune released his first load of the day. The extra thick semen got fired straight into her womb, making Glynda howl as she came. She got packed full with the hot, thick stuff, until she couldn’t take anymore. Jaune slowly pulled out, still cumming, and even when he was out, he kept squirting ropes of cum onto Glynda’s sopping wet pussy.

She looked up at him, panting.  
“I will admit”, she told him, “that was much more fun than guarding this tower”. Jaune liked the compliment, but someone tore him out of his reverie.  
“Who is in that tower anyway?”, Blake asked. Glynda stood up and assumed a dignified stance. The fact that jizz was splattered all over her abdomen didn’t take away from that at all.  
“Do you remember the broadcast, just after Ms. Nikos destroyed that android?”, Glynda asked. Jaune recalled, and so did most of the rest. Some had probably forgotten it in their shock. “The woman that spoke is up there”.  
“So, she was behind all this?”, Weiss asked. Glynda shook her head.  
“I don’t think so. Another, more intimidating woman had ordered me to guard the tower, to keep tabs on her”.  
“That woman’s the leader then! Where can we find her?”, Jaune asked. The Professor shook her head apologetically.

“In any case”, Sun said, drawing everyone’s attention, “the lady up there is probably in on it, too. I say we go beat her up and make her tell us where the other one is”. The idea sounded good to everyone, but they decided that all of them going up the tower was just going to get cumbersome.

Jaune, along with Team RWBY, the rest of JNPR, and Glynda went to meet the mysterious woman on top of the CCT tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glynda = Sphinx  
> Yatsuhashi = Armadillo-Grimm  
> Arslan = Lion-Grimm
> 
> Glynda is my favorite Grimm, and I think it shows. I was thining about having her do the whole sphinx routine with a riddle, but that seemed out of palce, so she jsut got to keep some sense of self.


	9. Day of Reckoning: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group climbs the tower

Jaune hated towers. As it turned out, scaling the thing was a giant pain without electricity. Taking the stairs sucked. Glynda had no trouble, after all, she had wings. Meanwhile, the rest of their crew was struggling just like he did since they were still aching from the thrashing they had received.

By the time they reached the top they were wheezing. Terminal’s formerly used for communication lay broken and shattered. Parts were charred, others were molten, none were intact. Beyond the rubble, overlooking the gloomy city from a window was the woman they were looking for.

Cinder spun around when she heard them. Her eyes flared and she looked at them wild-eyed .  
“What are you doing here? Did she send you?”, she asked hastily. Then she paused and looked confused. “What’s wrong with you, anyway? You look… different”, she asked, looking at Glynda in particular.  
“We have come to talk”, Glynda told her calmly.  
“And to… kick your ass!”, Yang panted behind her.

After an awkward pause, Cinder broke out in hysterical laughter. Jaune and his friends began to understand that the calm, collected woman they knew probably was no more.  
“Try me, you monster. I’ll burn the flesh off of your bones”, she said.  
“We’ll see about that!”, Yang shouted, but was held back by Goodwitch.

When nothing happened, Cinder shook her head and turned away, brushing hair out of her face.  
“What’s there to talk about? Everything’s ruined”, she said softly.  
“That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”, Jaune asked. He hated this situation as much as anyone else. Hearing the supposed cause of it complain about it sickened him.  
“I wanted to rule, but not over a pile Grimm-infested rubble!”, Cinder shouted. “Even Emerald and Mercury fell victim to those damn creations of hers. She was pursuing her own plan all along while we were merely a distraction… She even gave me the power I wanted all along because it doesn’t matter anymore! There is nothing to use it for! Anywhere I go, she’ll follow, and repeat what happened here!”, she screamed at them, tears welling up in her eyes. “The only reason she’s still here is… wait”

Cinder suddenly approached them, glass slippers clicking with every step. She headed straight for Jaune.  
“You’re human! I haven’t seen another human for weeks!”, she whispered. “How did you avoid them?”, Cinder asked, reaching out to touch him. Pyrrha and Nora planted themselves in front of him, but Cinder easily pushed them out of the way.

“I-I don’t know…”, he told her as an elegant finger traced his jaw. “They just… didn’t attack me”.  
“You must be special”, Cinder said, looking at his companions. “Very special to reverse what she has wrought. Maybe you can help… what!?”, Cinder barked, jumping away. Her eyes flared up once more, and fire started dancing in her hands. Glynda, along with the others assumed fighting stances.  
“What is this!?”, Cinder shouted.  
“What are you talking about?”, Jaune asked. Cinder was panting and sweating suddenly.  
“What did you do to me?”, she asked. Then it dawned on Jaune and the others.  
“It’s affecting you, too?”, Weiss asked, vocalizing everyone’s thoughts.  
“So, you did do something!”, Cinder yelled. “I’ll kill you, you sneaky little… All of you, I’ll… mmmh”, she said, her voice growing weaker.

“Fuck!”, she yelled, tearing at her dress. The fine cloth ripped, laying her chest bare. Cinder’s shapely breasts bounced in their newfound freedom.

Jaune hated to admit it, but standing there as she did, clad only in tight black booty shorts and glass slippers, Cinder was smoking hot. Her figure was amazing. Narrow waist, broad hips, and long legs. All that, along with her deceptively lovely face and nice boobs made her quite the looker. She was also the first plain human woman Jaune had ever seen naked.

While Jaune ogled her, Cinder let a hand slip into her shorts, obviously rubbing her pussy. The light in her eyes died down, and desperation became visible. No one interfered with her, and eventually, she dropped to her knees, still fingering herself.  
“Why can’t I cum!?”, she screamed at the floor.

Blake stepped up besides Jaune and put a hand on his back.  
“I think you know why”, she told Cinder cheekily. The horny woman looked up, looked at Jaune, and she licked her lips, nodding.  
“You’re right. It’s right there”, she groaned and started crawling towards him. She looked good on all fours. “Give it to me. I need it”, Cinder whined, tugging at his clothes.  
“Come on, Jaune”, Blake said, smiling, “you know the drill. Drill her”. Ruby and Yang snickered about the joke. Jaune was ashamed to admit it, but he was already hard.

He told Cinder to stay on all fours like a dog, and like a good bitch in heat, she obeyed. Jaune walked behind her, pulled out his throbbing cock, and pulled down Cinder’s shorts, savoring the occasion. She had a perfect little butt, and watching the tight shorts slip across its perfect curve was a delight. The pleasure of taking a girl’s clothes off was simply something he didn’t get with his beastly companions.

Cinder wasn’t wearing panties, and she shook wiggled her ass invitingly once her pussy was uncovered. Her labia were red with need and glistening. In fact, Jaune watched a droplet of her honey fall to the ground. Now he was starting to feel needy.

He put his glans at her entrance, and, unwilling to wait, Cinder simply thrust back and impaled herself on his cock. Both of them moaned. Jaune because he hadn’t braced himself yet, and Cinder because she had not been ready for him.  
“So… full…”, she sighed, smiling awkwardly. The others could sympathize. Feeling Jaune when the need raised its lustful head was simply divine.

Unlike Cinder, Jaune quickly recovered, at which point he planted his hands firmly on her sexy bubble butt and proceeded to fuck her silly. Within seconds Cinder became a squealing mess, a happy recipient of Jaune’s thrusts. As for him, he enjoyed it. Not only did Cinder’s pussy feel as good as she looked, he enjoyed the chance to vent his frustration. After all, even if Cinder wasn’t the true culprit, she was definitely in on it.

Jaune pounded her pussy without regard for her comfort, jamming his dick all the way inside, hard. After listening to Cinder’s squeals of delight, he decided that she hadn’t been punished enough yet, so he grabbed a fistful of her hair with one hand, pulling it, while the other one started spanking that bouncy little ass of hers.

“Not so rough”, she mumbled eventually, though she made no effort to free herself from his grasp.  
“First, we want an apology for deceiving us, isn’t that right everyone?”, Jaune panted, thrusting without pause while keeping a firm grip on her hair. His companions agreed.  
“No…”, Cinder sighed. Jaune did not expect the defiance, but he knew how to make her do as she was told. A confident smile played about his lips as he talked.  
“Do it, or I’ll cum outside”

The others got to see panic suddenly appear on Cinder’s face.  
“NO! I was bad! I’m a bad girl! I deserve a spanking! I need to be punished! Please, PLEASE, don’t pull out!”, she cried. Everyone was pleased by her display of reason and good sense.  
“Well, in that case”, Jaune said airily, before jamming his dick as deep inside as it would go and filling her up with a piping hot load of cum.

A high-pitched whine escaped Cinder as her own climax was triggered. Her whole body seized up, she went cross-eyed, and everyone watching got to see a big, happy grin on her face as stars danced before her eyes and her belly felt full with warm semen.

Sometime later, Cinder seemed much calmer than before. The fact that she was left with nothing to wear but her shorts did not appear to faze her. She let a hand glide across her body, and a dress, just like her old one appeared in a shower of sparks.  
“How did you do that?”, Nora asked. Cinder merely waved a hand dismissively, and that was the end of that.

“So, what exactly did you want from me to begin with?”, she asked.  
“We want to know who the real culprit is and where to find them”, Jaune told her.  
“That would be Salem, my boss… former boss”, Cinder said. Jaune nodded approvingly, and Cinder smiled a little. “As for her whereabouts… it’s probably easiest if I just take you to her”.

“Are you sure you want to come along? We wouldn’t want you to feel… conflicted about your loyalties”, Weiss said, eyeing her distrustfully. Cinder scoffed.  
“No worries there. She destroyed my ambitions along with Vale. Good riddance I say. Besides, you guys made it this far. If I side with you, maybe we’ll actually be able to take her down”  
“Fair enough, Jaune said, “where to then?”  
“To Beacon”, Cinder told them.

“I didn’t expect Cinder to fall victim to Jaune’s semblance”, Pyrrha muttered later, on their way to the academy.  
“I suppose it really just makes people around him horny”, Ren said.  
“What’s the big deal?”, Nora asked. “It worked out in the end, so it’s all good in my book. Don’t ya think?”  
“I suppose. It’s just… I’ve been wondering why Jaune’s semblance, if all it was was a… for lack of a better term, sex semblance, why would it make people like us turn sane again?”, Pyrrha asked. It was a valid question, one neither of them had an answer for.


	10. Day of Reckoning: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale!

Joined outside by the others, Cinder led the group to Beacon Academy. Jaune and his companions had avoided the place during their efforts, and for good reason. The place had been like home to many of them, and seeing it in its crumbling, dilapidated state was heart-wrenching.

Cinder wandered the courtyards and halls with purpose, leading them to an elevator most of them had never seen before.  
“So, she is here, after all”, Glynda mouthed.  
“What do you mean, Professor?”, Ruby asked.  
“She means”, Cinder said, pressing the button next to the door, “that she expected Salem to be here. She knows about her, isn’t that right?”. Jaune and the others looked expectantly at Glynda. She nodded.  
“I’ve only heard stories from Ozpin, about this great threat to the world called Salem”, she said and turned towards the large group of Grimm-hybrids. “I don’t know what expects us down there, but the academy was built here to guard that place. Whatever Salem is seeking down there, she mustn’t get it”.

They heard a ding and the elevator door opened. There were still many unanswered questions, but they would have to wait. They had come too far to hesitate now.

Cinder steppe into the elevator.  
“What are you waiting for?”, she asked, tapping her foot. The way her eyes darted from face to face made it look to Jaune as if she was nervous rather than impatient. He joined her.  
“Do you expect us all to get in there?”, Nora asked. The elevator cabin wasn’t exactly big.  
“No”, Cinder said, “We’ll just bring a few strong ones. The rest will only get in the way, anyway”. A miffed murmur went through the throng, and some even whistled and booed. Jaune saw the point, tough. Their numbers had had little effect on Glynda, and what they were about to face was supposedly even stronger.

Glynda entered the elevator and no one commented on it. Her inclusion was a given.  
“Pyrrha, how are you?”, Jaune asked. She straightened her back and smiled fiercely.  
“I’m ready”, she said and joined them.

There were several more volunteers, but the cabin was already cramped with two pairs of wings. With the strike team thus decided, they pressed the button for the descent amidst the well wishes of their allies. Just before the door closed, a red blur squeezed through and bumped into Jaune.

“Ruby?”, he asked, sounding strained. Now everyone was getting squeezed uncomfortably.  
“Sorry, ugh… I couldn’t just stand by and wait”, she told them. Jaune and Pyrrha heaved a sigh of faux frustration. Glynda smiled to herself.  
“As long as you make yourself useful…”, Cinder groaned, trying to get some more room.   
“Aye-urgh!”, Ruby squawked when the air got knocked out of her suddenly.

The elevator ride was long.  
“Gee, Jaune, right now? Really?”, Ruby asked at some point. Jaune started blushing. His erection was pressing against her belly through his pants.  
“I can’t help it! I’m getting squeezed from all sides, and three of you are naked! What am I supposed to do in such a situation?”, he said. As he looked around, he saw the familiar dirty smiled on the girls’ faces that made his cock ache even more.  
“What indeed”, Pyrrha mouthed, rubbing Jaune’s chest.  
“Not right now, girls. Please, it’s not the time”, he whimpered.  
“No, not right now”, Glynda murmured into his ear.  
“But later”, Cinder added. Jaune yelped when a hand suddenly pinched his butt. 

He was grateful when the door finally opened. Stepping out, they found themselves in a dimly lit hallway. The green glow of the lamps wasn’t strong enough to illuminate the staggeringly high ceilings. At a glance the hallway looked as if it went on forever.  
“Let’s go”, Cinder said.  
“I smell someone!”, Ruby said excitedly. “This way!”. As Ruby started walking, Pyrrha came up next to Cinder.  
“That useful enough for you?”, she asked, smirking. Cinder shrugged and followed Little Red. The clicking of glass slippers resounded in the barren hall.

As it turned out, the hallway was not infinite, just very long. Eventually, they hit a crossroads, and as if led by an invisible thread, Ruby headed down the right hallway. They followed her through identical passage after identical passage. Jaune quickly lost track of where they were, and what directions they had gone so far. For all he knew, they were walking in an elaborate circle.

However, eventually, they found her. Standing in the middle of another crossing was an unassuming figure. Unassuming at a distance, at least. The dreadful Salem looked like a tall woman wearing a black gown. Her skin was pale, and her hair was white.

She heard their approach and turned towards them. Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat. She truly was what he imagined a human, Grimm hybrid to look like. Her eyes were pitch black, except for the glowing red irises. Her skin was marked by black veins, and her hair was done in a manner resembling a spider. She was a disturbing sight, especially since she looked like an attractive woman otherwise.

Her posture and bearing were regal, and she had a face to match. Her black gown had a small boob window, giving onlookers an idea of the size of her breasts, and her figure was much akin to that of an hourglass. Jaune wondered if she really was beautiful, or if his dealings with his changed friends had broken something in his perception of such things.

“Cinder? I did not summon you”, Salem said, voice as smooth as silk. It was deep woman’s voice, and her manner of speaking was measured and even. A small frown appeared on her smooth face. “Who is that with you?”, she asked, before a surprised look stole onto her features. “What happened to my creations?”.

Salem was clearly disturbed by what she was seeing. Cinder was about to speak up, but Salem raised a hand to shush her. The red eyes darted from girls to girl, until they settled on Jaune.  
“You”, she said, voice deathly calm, “what did you do?”.  
“W-what makes yo-“  
“Silence!”, Salem said firmly. “Don’t play dumb. Young Cinder does not have the power to alter my creations, neither does anyone else for that matter. Or that’s how it should be… Who are you?”.

“Hey, you can’t just ignore- ah!”, Ruby squeaked. Apparently, Salem had every intention of ignoring her, as well as Jaune’s other companions. She lifted a finger, and dark tendrils grew out of the ground, ensnaring them. Ruby got quickly tied to the ground. Pyrrha and Glynda tried to escape into the air, but got caught, and Cinder managed to fend them off for a while before she, too, was subdued.

The tendrils held them fast and wrapped over their mouths as well, shutting them up for good. Jaune, however, was spared. Salem was still eyeing him suspiciously. Unsure of what to do, Jaune took a step towards her.  
“Stay right where you are!”, Salem said, emphasizing the command with more tendrils growing from the ground, blocking Jaune’s path.  
“I don’t know how you did it, but you brought my creations under your sway”, Salem said.  
“They are my friends!”, Jaune told her, disliking the use of the word creations. Salem continued, unimpressed. “Whatever it was, Cinder must think that it might allow you to fight against me, otherwise she wouldn’t have left her tower. She would’ve killed you on the spot, instead. I will not allow you to get any closer before I understand what you did”

“Ha!”, Ruby shouted, drawing their attention. She was ripping through the tendrils binding her. They had gone grey and turned brittle. The others were bursting out of their bindings, too. Salem watched even the tendrils in front of Jaune dry up and disintegrate.

“By the cursed gods, what are you…?”, she mouthed.  
“Come on, let’s attack!”, Cinder said, smiling confidently.  
“Yeah, Jaune, go for her! We’ll cover you!”, Pyrrha told him. Jaune looked over his shoulder and saw Ruby, ready to pounce, and Glynda, attention laser-focused on their adversary. He swallowed a lump in his throat and started running. It was all he could do.

Salem’s calm façade crumbled. She gritted her teeth and furrowed her brow. With a swing of her arm, darkness started swirling in front of her. It coalesced into spikes, parts of which looked like they were made from bone of rock. It was as if she had summoned spears made from Grimm. A wave of her hand and they flew straight for Jaune.

He shut his eyes and expected the worst, but Cinder swooped by, propelled by jets of fire under her feet. She swatted a few spears out of the way before Jaune passed her. Pyrrha flew in overhead, caught spears and started chugging them back at Salem. Spears clashed in mid air as Jaune ran on, closing the distance. Finding herself under pressure, Salem was about to change tactics. She moved as if she was going to raise something out of the ground, but she didn’t get far. Glynda swooped in, grabbing one of her arms, while Ruby shot past Jaune in a blur and grabbed her other arm.

Neither of them had anticipated Salem’s strength. Within seconds, Ruby had gotten flung away, and though she managed to hold on a little longer, even Glynda was tossed aside. However, they had bought all the time Jaune had needed. He tackled her to the ground, hugged her tightly and held on for dear life. Salem struggled, and it seemed like she might break Jaune’s grasp any second. With his face firmly planted in her soft cleavage, he hoped for the best, and prepared for the worst.

“Let g- huh?”, Salem choked. Her resistance stopped suddenly, and Jaune looked up to see what was happening. She had grown rigid in his arms. Confusion was plain on her face.  
“What is this?”, she gasped. Then she started to tremble. The black veins on her skin started to move. Like snakes, they wandered across her body, gathering on her face. It became completely black, save for the glowing red eyes.

Jaune was weirded out by the display and got off of her just to be on the safe side. Salem started to choke on something. Black sludge started bubbling up from her gullet. It pooled in her mouth, and once it became too much to contain, rather than overflowing and running down her face, it started floating above her mouth, forming a sphere.

They watched the sphere grow to about the size of Salem’s head, and while it grew, Salem changed. Her skin grew pinker, and her hair darkened somewhat, until it looked blonde. Eventually, the blackness covering her face joined with the rest in the sphere, revealing a pair of blue eyes. Salem gasped or breath once every last drop of the vile substance had gathered above her.

“Are… you okay?”, Jaune asked, reaching out. When his hand got close to the sphere, it grew gray and started crumbling into dust.  
“What the hell…?”, Cinder mouthed once everything was over. Salem took a few deep breaths before looking up at Jaune. He felt a little vindicated looking at her then. She was beautiful, after all.

Salem smiled.  
“I think I’m starting to understand”, she said softly.  
“Great, because we don’t”, Ruby said drily. The others nodded.  
“Of course not, how could you?”, Salem asked sweetly. “But before we get to that, I need your help”. She lay on the floor, writhing. Her hands were wandering across her shapely body. “I haven’t felt like this for thousands of years”

Jaune was about to ask how she felt, exactly, but Salem was quicker. Biting her lip, she hiked up her dress, revealing not only a very beautiful, but also absolutely drenched pussy.  
“Please”, she panted, “My pussy has been neglected for far too long”.

Jaune blushed and his dick grew hard at the sight. He looked around at his companions sheepishly.  
“What are you getting all bashful for? Not the first time a lady asks for your dick, right?”, Cinder asked.  
“Yeah, but she is the one responsible for all this, right? Should I really just…?”  
“Of course, you should!”, Ruby said, “we’re not going to get any answers out of her until you’ve dealt with this. Show her that good Jaune lovin’ we all like so much”, she told him cheekily.

He couldn’t argue with that, so he stripped under the very watchful eyes of everybody else present. In the meantime, Salem was fingering herself and moaning without restraint. As soon as Jaune climbed between her legs and his cock approached her entrance, the fingers were pulled out, and grasped for his dick instead.  
“It’s so hot and hard”, she said happily.

Jaune quickly learned that Salem’s pussy was also very hot, but soft and wet, rather than hard. Inch after inch Jaune sank into her, and Salem immediately closer her legs around him. She pulled him in for a deep kiss when he had gone balls deep for the first time. Before the kiss broke off, Jaune started thrusting.

It quickly devolved into some rabid mating. They kept kissing throughout. Jaune plowed her pussy hard and fast, his balls slapping against her repeatedly. Salem was overflowing to the point of droplets flying this way and that with every deep thrust.

Her sweet moans and happy sighs were muffled by Jaune’s tongue, but eventually, he broke away from her lips and she could freely express the pleasure she hadn’t felt for millennia.

Jaune, meanwhile, wanted to get a better look at her tits. She had felt the soft mounds press against his chest through her robe, but that wasn’t good enough for him. He took the dress with both hands, fumbled with it, and impatiently tore it open when it wouldn’t come off.  
“Ooh, you animal! AH!”, Salem cried happily when Jaune started playing with her nipples. She had an impressive rack. Her breasts were more than a single hand could handle, and her nipples were pink and cute. She was almost stacked enough to measure up to the likes of Yang.

While the two of them were fucking, the girls around them started getting horny. They didn’t feel lust attacks. Ruby and Pyrrha hadn’t felt them for a while now, and it was still too soon for Cinder and Glynda to feel them again. Jaune screwing Salem was just a really hot show for them. They lowed watching him do it, loved watching his body move sensually, and they could easily imagine how good Salem was feeling at that moment, having experienced it first-hand. They just stood and watched, touching themselves.

“I’m cumming!”, Salem cried after a while. Jaune was already panting and grateful for the announcement. He increased his efforts one last time, screwing her as wildly as he could. Salem started clawing at his back as the strongest orgasm of her long life washed over her. She screamed and it echoed through the ominous corridors.

Her pussy seized up with unbelievable strength, almost as if to squeeze the semen out of him. Jaune gasped at the sudden increase in stimulation and came. Even his third shot of the day was intense, possibly fueled by the overwhelming desire of his partner. Jets of hot semen filled Salem’s pussy up until it started overflowing. Jaune kept pumping semen into her while resting his head on her chest, and slowly a white puddle, a mix of Salem’s honey and his cream, formed underneath them.

The other’s watched them longingly.

Afterwards, they went back to the elevator. The ride back up was long, unbearably so for the horny girls. Somehow, they managed to fit Salem, naked and with cum running down her legs. Upon request by the girls, Jaune hadn’t put his clothes back on, and he found out why as soon as the door closed.

Cinder and Ruby were sucking him off together while Pyrrha and Glynda watched. Salem, satiated for the moment, seemed unconcerned.  
“So, Salem… oh, yeah, right there, Ruby… do you know what the deal is with my semblance?”, Jaune asked. Everyone wanted to know, and even Ruby and Cinder listened carefully while blowing him.

“Well, it is merely a conjecture, but you see… Grimm are manifestations of destruction. There is a place with pools full of this dark essence, which is where I used to make them”, she said.  
“You made the creatures of Grimm?”, Pyrrha asked.  
“I made more of them. The Dark Brother made the first ones”  
“Who?”. Glynda shook her head.  
“I’ve heard that story. We can cover that later. Go on, Salem”  
“I once jumped into such a pool and was corrupted by its essence. You, Jaune, gave me my original self back. Thank you”, Salem told him.  
“No pro-oooh, Cinder…”, he moaned. Cinder had started sucking his nuts. Salem giggled, caressed Cinder’s head and moved on.  
“In any case, I believe that Jaune’s aura simply causes sexual arousal of the highest degree in the people around him”

“We thought as much, but why would that fix us? Why did it… do whatever it did to you?”, Pyrrha asked.  
“Grimm are destruction, death, incarnate. Arousal and its very pleasurable consequences”, Salem said, smiling at Jaune, “have one underlying purpose: procreation. I believe inducing the desire to create life in creatures whose sole reason for being is to destroy leads to a contradiction on a fundamental level, which leads to the effects we have observed. People that fell victim to my latest creation are turned sane again and I was freed of my taint”

Silence fell over the elevator cabin. Glynda and Pyrrha considered the explanation and found it sensible, if annoyingly metaphysical. Jaune was too distracted by his climax to think much at the time, as were Cinder and Ruby. He filled their mouths with a nice, big load.

Their fellows upstairs had mixed feelings about the outcome of their grand quest. They were glad it was over, even if the bad guy got off easy. Something that had slipped the strike team’s mind was on the forefront of everyone else’s minds, and Nora was the one who asked.  
“Can you turn us back to normal or what?”

“I don’t think so, I’m afraid. Turning people back was never part of my plan”, Salem told them. A big, disappointed groan went through the crowd.  
“But there might be a way…”

Salem told them about the relics she had been searching for her nefarious plans. Those could possibly fix what she had wrought. The decision to search for them was quickly made.

They remained in Vale for the time being. One of the relics had to be there, and it was a matter of exploring the maze-like underground vault to find it. Salem had been doing that during the dark days, but with so many helpers, progress was bound to be quick.

Jaune wasn’t much use for that task, however. He remained above ground and tended to his duties. It was the boys’ turn again. Thanks to Ren’s little tricks, no one had to go dissatisfied.

In the early evening, when the girls started coming back up, Jaune was balls deep in Yatsuhashi’s butt. They were doing it missionary style, and Jaune looked at his happy face as he plowed his needy little ass. Yatsuhashi started unloading cum all over himself when Pyrrha peered inside. She smirked and licked her lips.

“hard at work, I see”, she said, and entered. Jaune looked up at her and smiled.  
“Of course! These naughty little sluts need it badly, isn’t that right?”. The boys chuckled in response. “How are you feeling?”, Jaune asked, and reached out. He put his hand on Pyrrha’s bulging belly.

As it turned out, the girls gradually stopped experiencing bursts of lust because jaune was knocking them up. As all of them started getting pregnant, the need for his services dropped. Sex became a thing they simply did for pleasure at that point, and it was okay for Jaune to simply take a day off once in a while.

The question was whether the attacks would resume once they had given birth, but they would just have to wait and see.  
“I’m fine. Thank you”, Pyrrha told him happily. Moments later, Jaune reached his climax and filled Yatsuhashi up. The big guy squirmed underneath him and whimpered, before he relaxed and smiled at Jaune.  
“Thank you”, he panted just as Jaune pulled his dick out.

Jaune’s eyes wandered between the pregnant Pyrrha, the satisfied Yatsuhashi, and the eager Neptune, who started sucking him off as soon as his dick was available. For the first time in what felt like forever, Jaune felt really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of worried about the ending, but I feel like it turned out well. This concludes the story. Whether they find the relics and fix everything, or if Jaune just spends the rest of his days in his furry harem, I'll leave for you to decide on your own.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I hope the explanation wasn't too ridicules. I wanted to incorporate the lore as well as possible, even though I hate that episode. Also, yes, I know its problematic for Jaune to get hypnotized for the sake of gay sex. In retrospect, I wish I had just made him bi. Mistakes were made.
> 
> In any case, I'm glad that this project is finally done!

**Author's Note:**

> This request is unique in that you may expect updates to this. I liked the idea the requester gave me, and it quickly turned into a little story in my head.
> 
> It's a little something different, yet familiar, I think. I'm looking forward to writing more of this, and I hope you guys will enjoy it.


End file.
